Flowers that Bloom
by Mist Rogue
Summary: With my mission accomplished, there are still some things to be dealt. Finished! Upcoming sequel: Fall of the Snow
1. Prologue

I fixed the introduction.

This is the new version of "Flowers that Bloom". I ask for pardon and forgiveness to those who have read the first version. It is an OC-centrice fic, but I'm trying my best to make it suitable for you beloved readers.

Happy Reading!

* * *

I am known as Ai Xin. Born in a small not much known town in the Wei territory, I learned what it's like to live as a peasant. The land that surrounds the small town is fertile enough to support its citizens. But the war of the three kingdoms has greatly affected it, it came to the point wherein I have to make many grave decisions. Here is how my story began:

"We have to leave this house Ai Xin," shouted the rushing voice of an elderly woman. She made a grab on important items while dragging her eighteen-year-old daughter. They scrambled out of the house when Ai Xin remembered something.

"Mother please, let me go!" came Xin's voice, she pulled her hand away from her mother's vicious grip. "I left something back in the house!"

"No, there's no time for that, let's-"

"I know how to take care of myself." Her mother shot a very worried look. Ai Xin's voice kept firm, "Mother please, you go ahead. I'll be fine."

"Ai Xin-!" called the elderly woman, but the young girl didn't heed her mother's voice and ran back to the flaming house.

* * *

That's the last time I saw my mother. I went back into our house. I deftly dodged the falling debris and ashes, but the smoke slowed my reactions to anything else. My eyesight started to grow black as I reached the family treasure room.

It has to be here. It has to be!!!

Scrambling through the ashes, I found the glimmering hilt of a small dagger. Reaching out to grab it, a small burning piece of wood fell on my legs that I stumbled forward. My pants caught on fire. I ignored it and took the dagger from its resting place and finally running out of the burning threshold. My body kept on going because of the pain on my leg. I staggered and fell on the ground, rolling like a dog to put the fire out. Once the flame has died, I tried to go on further… but…

I passed out…

* * *

A cold sensation brought me awake from my slumber.

"Get up you lazy whelp!" boomed a hoarse man's voice. "I'm putting you up on sale now."

I groaned. Pain rippled to the very tip of my body. I slowly opened my eyes against the blinding light. I blinked a few times. Noise started to fill my ears. It sounded like… the market place.

* * *

There you go! The prologue. The next chapters is the start of Ai Xin's story!

Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 1: Bought Away

Hmm... Next chapter for "Flowers that Bloom". Don't worry, "Under the Mango Tree" is still going. I'm just having ideas that needed to be jotted down. _Sayang naman pag 'di ginawa eh_. 'Sides, it'll be good anyway. I hope.

So in this chapter, its still gonna be boring and I don't know why at all. Enjoy _nalang_!

* * *

_What am I doing here?

* * *

_

"Hm, what can be good?" droned Zhang He. He's taking the time to do some scavenging... Scavenging for the Wei Master Strategist Sima Yi. In a few days, or so he thought, it would be the old grouch's birthday. Now what should he get him?

Accessories?

No, he doesn't seem to have time to accessorize himself.

Clothes?

Maybe, since the day to day strategist robes seems to bore him along with the turban. But what color should he get for him? Blue? No, that's the everyday color of Wei... Violet? Sima Yi's already wearing violet... Pink? That is not good, he should be preparing for his funeral if it comes to like that.

Zhang He fashionably flicked his long bangs away from his face, annoyed. He looked at the other merchants' stalls and tinkering with the trinkets. Nothing seems to be good enough for his standards. He suddenly thought of the everyday mess that even the palace servants can't seem to clean it everyday.

"I know! I'll get him a personal assistant!" he exclaimed. The exclamation had some people looking at him, because butterflies just came out of nowhere. Zhang He ignored the townspeople gaping and gawking at him.

* * *

Ai Xin ached all over. She stretched from her position. Joints cracked as she moved her limbs.

"Get up to your feet little whelp, I'm putting you up on sale along with the others," growled a hoarse voice. He threw a wet rag straight on her face. Ai Xin flushed red with anger. She suddenly noticed that something is missing.

_My dagger!_

From anger, it turned into sheer determination. She observed the place. Her determined eyes grew soft. There are so many women and children at her age or even younger. Their faces bore the same emotions, fear, homesickness and longing. Some are wearing luxurious clothing and looked so haughty. Ai Xin bit her lip as she looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in a brothel," answered a woman. "The cruel slavemaster gets captives and spoils of war from the occuring raids and battles."

"It is a miracle that you're still breathing," spoke another. "You are barely alive when they brought you here."

Ai Xin lowered her head, deep in thought. Something glimmered behind her, she turned and found the object she's been looking for.

"So you're looking for a slave girl eh? Wait for the moment sir!" came the somehow-friendly voice. To the women's horror, it was the slavemaster who appeared from the curtains. He stopped and looked at the people in this room. His liquid-black eyes fell on Ai Xin.

"You!" he said, pointing at her. "Get yourself neaten up. I'll get you in a minute." He returned outside. Ai Xin immediately made a grab for the dagger that lay on the table and inserted it in her footwear. The man returned and was rather furious that Ai Xin haven't cleaned herself.

"Why aren't you clean yet?!" His voice made her fall back to the ground.

Ai Xin tried to make an excuse, "Sir, it's not even a minute." Her voice trailed off.

"I don't care!" screamed the man.

"Uhm, excuse me? May I come in?" came another man's voice, more... feminine.

Ai Xin have to hold her cheeks from blowing up.

* * *

Zhang He found a rather large stall. A rugged man just came out.

"Excuse me sir, is this place selling slaves?" asked Zhang He, with a congenial smile. He hated places that sells slaves, but this might be the only suitable thing.

The rugged man turned from freakishly scary to irritatingly friendly.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I am looking for a suitable maid," said Zhang He.

The slavemaster exclaimed, "So you're looking for a slave girl eh? Wait for the moment sir!" He disappeared through the thick curtains.

Zhang He stood under the sun. He could feel the sweat coming down from his forehead, so he went in under the shade.

_It's so long... What's taking him so long..._

His impatience took the better of him. Zhang He strode inside the brothel. He suddenly heard a raged voice from behind the curtains.

"Uhm, excuse me, may I come in?" he said.

The slavemaster suddenly lost all of his rage and anger, he turned to Zhang He with a plastered smile.

"Ah sir," he said, he yanked a girl up from the floor. "I hope this puts up to your standards. She's fresh I tell ya."

Zhang He looked closely at the girl. Dirty, and yet somehow neat enough, a little cleaning would do the trick. But the question now is, has she got the personality?

"Can I talk with this girl in private?" Zhang He asked.

The slavemaster was caught unawares witht hat question. He looked about and saw a door. He was certain that the room behind that is empty. He opened the door.

"Here sir."

Zhang He stood at the door way and beckoned the girl. The girl slowly rose back to her feet and followed the beckon.

* * *

The room is sunlit when Ai Xin entered the room along with a strange man. Her heart started to pound wildly when her eyes so the furnitures in the room. A bed draped with red satin curtains, beside it are vials and tubes containing sweet-smelling liquid.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you," spoke the man. Ai Xin looked at him. His face seems to tell the truth, but she still has to remain vigilant. The man moved to the window and sat and the windowsill. "Now tell me, what is your name?"

Ai Xin opened her mouth, and slowly whispered the words, "My name, is Ai Xin."

"Ai Xin, what a beautiful name," said the man. "You came from the fields am I correct?"

Ai Xin nodded.

"So that means, you're capable of doing hard tasks."

Ai Xin nodded out of uncertainty, then its her turn to ask, "Excuse me, but what is your name kind sir?"

"My name is Zhang He styled Junyi," introduced the man. "Ai Xin, what brings you here?"

Ai Xin looked away, she spoke, "I... I don't know how I got here. All I remember..." Images flashed on her mind. "Is passing out on fire. That fire raged my village, I was running away with my mother, until I went back to the house to retrieve an item valuable to me."

Zhang He observed the girl named Ai Xin. She seems to be good enough, apart from the possible fear of fire.

"Do you have anywhere else to go Ai Xin?" he asked.

Ai Xin looked at him and shook her head, "I don't know," she replied.

This is the moment Zhang He has been waiting, he then said, "Well, I'm sure that you don't like this place, so I am going to buy you from the slavemaster. You are coming with me."

This brought a small smile from Ai Xin. Zhang He also smiled, _She looks beautiful when she's happy.

* * *

_

The slavemaster is pretty much impatient from walking back and forth, waiting for Zhang He to come out with the girl. If they did something behind those doors, he is so going to make Zhang He pay double. Zhang He emerged from the door along with Ai Xin behind him.'

"So, are ya going to get the girl?" he asked in the hoarse-now-gruff voice.

Zhang He nodded, "How much will it be?"

"That'll be fifty gold pieces," said the slavemaster.

"Fifty?" gasped Zhang He. It's drama time. "Sir, this girl not much of a good one and I myself am willing to train her if must. You have not presented me a much neater one so I would say you lower the price. Let's say half of it."

The slavemaster gaped at Zhang He. "My price stands."

"Oh please," said Zhang He. "It will be your loss then."

The slavemaster has some irritation when he was about to lose his customers that he usually gives in to their demands. "Fine, twenty-five! Take the girl and leave!"

Zhang He tried to drop it more, "Make it twenty." With a mischievous smile on his face.

"Fine, twenty!"

Zhang He smiled and dropped a small leather bag on the table beside him. He beckoned to Ai Xin to follow him. Together, they left the brothel and into the streets.

Ai Xin had a rather difficult time tokeep up with Zhang He. Her body doesn't have much energy to keep up with his high-flying nature. Zhang He stopped, thinking. Ai Xin sighed in relief.

Zhang He took a few glances at her and finally came to a conclusion.

"You look haggard," he said. _If I'm going to present her to Sima Yi in such a state... then it would be best if I make things more beautiful. _A growling sound broke his thoughts.

He cocked an eyebrow. Ai Xin grinned sheepishly while holding her stomach.

The next thing is Ai Xin knows, they are eating at a small restaurant. She nibbled a small piece of the Bao Zi. The food calmed down the raging storm in her stomach. Now she could listen better to what Zhang He's muttering to himself.

"Ai Xin," he called.

"Yes sir?" she answered, looking up to Zhang He.

"I am going to do some shopping. Here is some money for the food and afterwards, I want you to go to the public bath house and clean up. I want you done by an hour, is that clear?"

Ai Xin nodded. Zhang He stood up and left.

Ai Xin finished the rest of the food and is rather contented with it. She paid for the food and headed straight for the bath house. There are a lot of temptations that come in her way, like trinkets and jewelries. But that is no way to repay for Zhang He's kindness, so she headed straight for the bath house.

"Welcome," greeted a helper. "You must be the one Lord Zhang He has talked about. He said we are to give you a clean-up. Please come in!" She held Ai Xin by the hand and led her into the bath house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zhang He is busy looking around for some clothes. Unaware of eyes that hide behind the shadows.

* * *

Okay... So... I don't know what's coming up next. But hoped you guys enjoyed this. I'll try to update both of my stories as soon as I can... Ciao!

-Blitz

p.s. Read and Review


	3. Chapter 2: A Master

Next chappie for this story! Thanks for the reviews, even though its only two. Still, I like it. Uhm, to the reviewer named **_Koji _**, please put in an e-mail, if you have so I can appreciate your review. There's not much in the first parts of the story... Trying to think of a greater plot. Coz this plot is a revised version of the previous "Flowers that Bloom".

Well, Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors**

**

* * *

**

Zhang He picked out some clothes for Ai Xin. He seems to dive into the stacks of clothing and come out with a big pile on his arms. And what he picked out so far are the following: deep blue, long-sleeved robe, few inches above the knees; violet tunic; magenta girdle and a silk belt; for the footwear, indigo leather shoes. He paid for the items and set off to the bath house, expecting Ai Xin to be finished.

Ai Xin felt lighter after the bath. It seems to clean her inside out.

"Now isn't that good?" said the helper, named Jin Gan. She brought out some clean clothes. A simple blue shirt and shorts. Ai Xin finished dressing up when Zhang He arrived.

"Jin Gan dear, is she done?" came the eccentric voice.

"Yes Lord Zhang He," replied Jin Gan. "Follow me." She said to Ai Xin.

Zhang He gave Ai Xin the clothes, "Here, try these." Ai Xin accepted the clothes and nodded.

After putting on the clothes Zhang He bought, she tied her hair to a ponytail to the left. Her bangs fell evenly at her forehead and the sides of her face. She took the dagger from the pile of dirty clothes and slipped it hidden in her girdle. Ai Xin came out from the dressing room and into the lobby. Zhang He squealed in delight,

"You look beautiful!"

Jin Gan blinked her eyes, "My, that's a beautiful young lady." She turned to Zhang He. "Are you keeping her Lord Zhang He?"

Zhang He shook his head, "Sima Yi needs someone to look after him."

Jin Gan nodded her head, "I see. If its for the old grouch, I should say this service done today is free."

"Thank you so much Lady Jin Gan!" exclaimed Zhang He.

"Anything for my favorite customer," said Jin Gan, with a smile.

They are about to leave when Ai Xin approached Jin Gan.

"Yes dear?"

Ai Xin bowed respectfully, "Thank you for what you have done for me Lady Jin Gan."

Jin Gan replied, "And you be a good girl would be enough for me."

* * *

The marketplace began to get crowded with people. Ai Xin tried her best to keep up. Since Zhang He is tall enough, Ai Xin can follow. We walked apart from the big crowd down to an alley. The air is cooler than the marketplace. This trance was stopped when Zhang He stretched out an arm to stop me.

"Stay back," he muttered.

Ai Xin nodded.

"Dear sirs, what are you doing in the shadows on such a cool day like this?"

Three men, one spoke up, "You know what we want Ex-General Zhang He. We want revenge."

Zhang He cocked his head, "Oh pu-lease. Is snobby Yuan Shao trying me? Just leave."

The man drew up a sword, and so did the other two. "You have sealed your fate." They charged.

Ai Xin thought it was a one-sided battle, but Zhang He proved it wrong. The first man raised his armed hand to attack. Zhang He grabbed that arm and the other hand on the man's head. He drove the man's head straight to his knee. The sword flew up. Zhang He grabbed it. _This man is amazing,_ she thought.

Zhang He blew off his cheeks. _One down, two to go. _He looked forward and saw only one. _Wait a sec- where's the other one? _A scream behind him answered the question.

Ai Xin!

"Let me go!!!" she screamed. The man grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back as hostage. Zhang He turned around. His mind went into a sudden disarray. He's in a situation wherein he has to make one of these decisions. The other minion came up beside his comrade and, to Zhang He's dismay, gloated,

"What would you choose now Zhang He?"

Zhang He could feel his heart pounding so loud that it seem to sound around the area. Suddenly, Ai Xin looked at him in the eye. Zhang He got the message.

Ai Xin had a few lessons on self-defense taught by the women in her village. There are things likes use what you have, like hairpins or sharp-tip heeled shoes as wedges. And now is a situation wherein to use what you have to your advantage is of great time. She looked at Zhang He, trying to give him a look that she will give a short distraction. She hoped that Zhang He got the message. With one swift action, she made her move.

Zhang He did an impromptu plan when Ai Xin suddenly inserted her hand into her girdle and drew out a small object that she plunged into her captor's stomach. The man released her. Zhang He jumped forward and knocked the two conscious men to sleep.

Zhang He turned to face Ai Xin, "Where d'you learn to do that?"

"Uh..." Ai Xin didn't know what to say.

"Ah, who cares, let's just go!" said Zhang He cheerfully.

Ai Xin's PoV

_I followed Zhang He all the way. So far, my energy is still high. He began asking me questions. On things I could do and I could not do. We kept on talking till he stopped. I looked forward, in front of us is a large wooden gate._

_A watchman up on the wall recognizes Zhang He and ordered the doormen below to open the wooden gates. He nodded at me to follow him in._

_I come to realize who this Zhang He really was. From what I noticed earlier, he's been ambushed by assassins who put up no fight. And he's respected by the people around here, inside and out._

Ai Xin's PoV end

Ai Xin looked around as they entered to the entrance hall. Lavish decorations beautified the surroundings and footmen marching their rounds. Zhang He turned to Ai Xin and said, "Keep up your pace here Ai Xin. One can get lost in this big castle." Ai Xin nodded.

They passed along many corridors, meeting up with a lot of Wei's high-ranking generals along the way. Ai Xin took note of each. Some asked Zhang He who she was and some merely gave a look. After a long walk, they came to a stop in front of a pair of wooden doors.

Before opening the doors, Zhang He took a deep breath. "When we enter these doors, I want you to be on your best behaviour..."

Ai Xin held her breath, waiting for the next part of his sentence.

" 'Coz it's gonna be a surprise!!!"

Ai Xin sweatdropped, anime style.

"1... 2... 3... Chaaarrrrgggeee!!!!" shouted Zhang He, bursting into the doors.

* * *

Sima Yi is shut himself in his room after lunch session. There had been many upcoming campaigns Lord Cao Cao wanted to do and he has to overlook the plans before implementing them. Earlier, the Wei lord's son tried to appease his mood,

_"Relax for the moment Sima Yi," said Cao Pi. "If you keep this up, you might even kill yourself."_

_"With these plans and campaigns your father would do, I don't know what to do!" responded Sima Yi. He sighed._

_"Well, if you need any cool offs, you can come to either Zhen Ji, Zhang He or me," said Cao Pi._

_Sima Yi smiled weakly and nodded. Cao Pi nodded too and left the strategist. The smile on Sima Yi's face turned to a frown._

_'Heh, Zhang He... he's out on the marketplace again... who knows what crazy antics he'll come up next.'

* * *

_

His concentration broke down when a very irritating voice barged into the silence of his room, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIMA YI!!!"

Sima Yi jumped from his seat. His hand held a brush, presently dipping it on the Mo Jhi for ink, suddenly jabbed forward. The small bottle of ink tipped forward and began rolling down the table...

SMASH!

Zhang He's smile faded when the series of unfortunate events unfolded. Behind him, Ai Xin stood quiet, eyes wide. The man whom Zhang He just called stood up from his seat, white in rage.

"Zhang He," spoke the man, trying hard to keep his voice calm, "you know my birthday isn't until next week right?"

Zhang He spoke timidly, "Uhm... I think so..."

"Then what is the use of barging into my room when I am in a state wherein I can simply explode in front of anyone even Lord Cao Cao when I am working?!?!" he seethed.

Zhang He tried to make a small complain, "But I bought you a present..." He gestured to Ai Xin. Ai Xin bit her lower lip and swallowed to keep silent.

Sima Yi doesn't seem to care at all. "I don't care what you brought or bought to me any shitty present. It's not my birthday and you barged into my room with a gayish entrance that broke most of my concentration. What I want you to do now is to GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Sima Yi stretched his left arm to the side and a purple blast came out of it. The pile of scrolls lying there blasted to little ashes.

Zhang He stood speechless. His carefree heart broke into a million pieces. Tears flowed out like a river as he zoomed away, chibi style.

Sima Yi took several deep breaths and retreated inside his quarters. He slumped on a chair and sighed. If Zhang He went straight to Zhen Ji, it'll be a lot worse. Zhen Ji would march straight into his quarters with her Dark Moon Flute at hand, a sermon ready in the wings. And for an hour or even two, he would sit, bored out, listening to things on how to treat her gay friend. Ironically, she didn't come... Maybe she'll come around later...

The door shut with a soft click. Sima Yi turned his eyes to the direction of the door. A girl stood there, pale and silent.

"Who are you?"

"I am Ai Xin."

"Are you Zhang He's so-called present?"

"Yes sir."

"Hnnn..." droned Sima Yi. Maybe she's just a maidservant for him. He looked at his quarters. His study is bunched up with scrolls and books and brushes and empty bottles of ink. The shelves are uneven with pulled out books.

"Tch." He stood up from his seat and went to the table, "You can start your job first by cleaning the shelves." He sat on the wooden chair and pulled out a new piece of parchment. Grabbing a brush and new bottle of ink, he began to write.

Ai Xin wished that she would disappear. The scene taken place in front her had her go white in the heart. This man named Sima Yi had a fiery anger and scared Zhang He to tears. Now he left, she's trapped in the room of nightmares. What other choice could she have? Now she has none but to be a servant in this room. Taking a quiet breath, she closed the door. Now, Sima Yi had ordered her to start cleaning up the shelves.

* * *

Dust bunnies and puff clouds had her coughing as she cautiously pulled out the books one by one. After half an hour's work, the books are piled up neatly and ready to be replaced to their original places. She picked up a stack, when a stray empty bottle of ink went to her way. She slipped on it.

"Aaah!"

Sima Yi could feel his anger rising up again. That girl Ai Xin, he felt she has no use of him. He stood up, "Get out of this room before I kill you," he spoke in a dark, threathening voice. The girl immediately complied, she left the room. Sima Yi heard her sobs as she went past him.

_'Aren't you kinda harsh on the kid?'_

Oh great, now his conscience is doing the sermon. _'Shut up.'_

_'You could have at least be a little considerate you know.'_

_'I said SHUT UP!'_

Sima Yi screamed in frustration and slammed the doors of his quarters shut.

* * *

Ah... hehe... Mood swings... happens in everyday life...

Not much to say though,... only this

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 3: A Trust to Earn

Pity me... Reviews less than ten... Can't blame you guys. The chaps in the beginning are really boring... Heck... Anyway...

Happy Reading!

I'm beginning to pity myself...

* * *

Ai Xin slid off from the Master Strategist's room and ran to a secluded place. Her heart pounded wildly as tears flowed down from her eyes. That guy really needed an anger management treatment. She leaned against a wall and sat down to the floor. Pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping them around with her arms, she looked beyond, deep in thought.

Someone noticed her sitting in the corner.

"Hello," came a smooth voice. "Are you lost?"

Ai Xin kept her head down, and spoke between silent sobs, "No..."

A hand touched her shoulder, "There there, its alright. No need to cry about anything. Look at me." Ai Xin lifted her head. Her eyes grew wide. A woman smiled kindly to her. She has cool brown eyes and a beautiful fair face.

"Come on, stand up dear," spoke the woman. Ai Xin obliged. She is a few inches shorter than the woman.

"You must be the girl Zhang He brought in," spoke the woman. "I suppose you know me?"

Ai Xin racked her brain, she saw this woman before. What's her name again?

"You're Lady Zhen Ji!" Ai Xin breathed.

"You got that right dear," smiled the woman named Zhen Ji. "You look down. What is the problem?"

Ai Xin looked away. Should she tell her?

"It's about... that man... Sima Yi..."

Zhen Ji sighed and shook her head, "Sima Yi again. No wonder Zhang He is all crying when he barged into my room." She stood silent. "You're his new maidservant... Am I correct?"

Ai Xin nodded.

"And did you do something wrong that made him angry?"

"I slipped on an empty ink bottle and fell down with books crashing on me."

Zhen Ji nodded. She produced something from her back. Ai Xin's eyes grew wide. A flute craftily designed and made of steel, plus adorned with jewels.

"Like it? It's my Dark Moon Flute," she said, giving it a few swooshes. "Now let's go and give Sima Yi some girl power!" She began marching forward when Ai Xin suddenly stopped her.

"Please stop Lady Zhen Ji," she said.

Zhen Ji stopped and faced Ai Xin. She cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I angered Master Sima Yi after he became angry at Lord Zhang He," said Ai Xin. She didn't know why she started putting up the respectful rank names. "But please, when you talk with Master Sima Yi, please don't include my incident.

Zhen Ji stared at the girl with interest.

"Even though he kicked me out of his room. I am entered to his service by Lord Zhang He and I will do my duty to Master Sima Yi. Please, leave this situation to me for me to sort it out."

Zhen Ji nodded and smiled. This girl can be very flexible and if trained well, she can be very forminable.

"Very well, if that's what you wish to do," she said, with a smile. "Be careful not to hurt yourself or be hurt by him okay? And the servants' quarters are just beside the kitchen. You can stay in my bodyguard's quarters if you please."

Ai Xin bowed, "Thank you very much Lady Zhen Ji." Zhen Ji nodded and left Ai Xin.

Zhen Ji left. Ai Xin roamed the halls. Deep in thought.

_What must I do to earn trust and respect of Master Sima Yi? Well, the only order I had so far is to fix and clean his room. Maybe that's what I should do. But I can't afford to be seen, not by him or by anyone else I guess._

She passed by a half-closed room. There, she heard voices. Curiousity is bound to kill the cat when one is not clever enough to get caught. Ai Xin leaned on her ear to the securedly closed part of the door, trying to eavesdrop... That's not good... is it? Sadly, she only heard the end of the meeting held inside.

"... We will leave first thing in the morning. Zhang He, can you please go to Sima Yi's room and tell him he's going with us too."

Ai Xin pressed harder on the door and heard Zhang He's sobbing protest, "Never! After _that _incident, I'm never going to talk to him till I am the one who cools down."

"Zhang He, you're overreacting again," spoke a calm voice somewhere in the back.

"Fine, so I'm overreacting!"

Ai Xin suddenly heard scraping of chairs. The people inside are going out. Thinking quickly, she moved away from the door and loads of steps backwards. If this small plan works out. She could pretend as a servant who happens to report to the head.

_Walk casually girl and everything will go out fine. _And so she did. The people inside filed out. Ai Xin stopped and paid her respects by bowing. She quietly looked up and recognized some of the people. There's Lord Cao Cao, his cousin Xiahou Dun and his brother Xiahou Yuan and the short-yet-not-so-short Cao Ren.

Cao Ren looked at her and said in a rough yet kind voice, "Please clean the room inside. Thank you." After that he left.

* * *

Ai Xin straightened her position and blew her cheeks. _Now that's a real close one. _She quietly entered the room. By the looks of it, it's the conference hall. On the side, Zhang He is accompanied by a man with a thin mustache, which gave him a foreign look. Ai Xin began pushing the chairs to their original positions and gathering up some tea cups and placing them on a large tray.

"Ai Xin, what are you doing here?" came a cracked femininated voice. "Shouldn't you be working under..." The voice trailed off and came again the silent sobbing and hiccups.

Ai Xin tried not to hear the man who called her, but the sound of his sobbing hurt her ears. She finished arranging the place and turned her attention to the man who called earlier. She was glad in the inside, he stopped crying.

"Lord Zhang He, are you feeling any better?" she asked politely.

Zhang He cocked an eyebrow, he still looked feminine despite the red eyes due to crying, "Of course I am... just... racked. Why aren't you working? Did Sima Yi let you off?"

"I did something that increased his anger," answered Ai Xin in a low voice. "He kicked me out of his room."

The man with the funny mustache, Ai Xin finally recognized him as Zhang Liao, spoke, "Well, it is very hard to serve under Sima Yi. He can be quite a perfectionist, especially when its rivalling against Shu's Zhuge Liang."

Zhang He sighed, "Well... I am still not talking to that guy. Now I learned something, he didn't even bother taking in my present! That is sooo absurd. I am not going to talk to him until he accepts Ai Xin's service." With that, he crossed his arms as a sign of promise.

Zhang Liao sighed and shook his head, he turned to Ai Xin, "You better get back to your task at hand. Come on Zhang He, we still have a message to send." He started walking. Zhang He didn't budge from his place.

"I'm not going."

Zhang Liao sighed. "I know this will make you hate me, but its the only way for you to move." He shot a hand out and grabbed Zhang He's ponytail.

Zhang He shrieked, "Okay! Okay! I'm going!!!" They both left, leaving Ai Xin in the room.

* * *

Ai Xin left the room with the big tray on her hands. It seems to be heavy, but she got used to it. Life on the field, they carry things sometimes two times heavier than their weight. Since she's new, she had to ask which way is to the kitchen. To her luck, the head of the servants in this castle is the one she bumped on.

"And who are you?" asked the head.

"I am Ai Xin ma'am," Ai Xin replied, still holding the tray in her hands. "Do you know where is the kitchen? I am to return these."

"Ai Xin... hm... ah yes! Lord Sima Yi's new assisstant. News spread so easily in these walls... Its hard to keep a secret," she spoke. "I am Lien Hua, the head of the maids and servants in this castle. Follow me and be sure to keep up."

After the long corridors, Ai Xin had to memorize the pathways, then the kitchen is there. Lien Hua led her in. "You can place the tray on that table, the rest will take care of it. I need to talk to you about a few things before you can get along with the people here."

Ai Xin nodded. Lien Hua smiled and led her to a room.

"Pardon me if this is a small room, but it would suit you best."

"It is okay Lady Lien Hua, I'm used to it."

"And please don't call me in any way of respect or disrespect. Just call me Lien Hua."

"Okay Lien Hua." Ai Xin looked around her room, then she noticed a small glimmer somewhere in the corner. She observed it closely to realized it as a one-edged sword.

"Are you a swordsman Lien Hua?" she asked.

Lien Hua sighed and nodded. "Let's talk about it later, for now, I guess you have to tell me of your tale."

Ai Xin had this sick feeling of telling the same story over and over again. Lien Hua seemed to understand her. Time seems to pass by so fast because it is almost supper time.

"Well, if that's how your thoughts would be," spoke Lien Hua. "I am willing to help you, for a favor."

"What is that?" asked Ai Xin.

"Can you help us out on serving the meals for tonight? I expect a lot of hungry mouths again."

* * *

Supper time came. The people of the castle has assembled in the mess hall. Lien Hua started giving out orders. Ai Xin and the other servants began filing up and group by group started serving the dishes they carry on trays. It was a tiring night. An hour or two passed, supper time is finished and it was the servants' turn to eat.

Ai Xin sat in the corner, thinking far away while nibbling her meat bun.

"Hey."

She looked up, Lien Hua is smiling at her.

"You did great tonight."

"Thanks, you too."

Lien Hua sat beside Ai Xin.

"Lien Hua?"

"Yep?"

"I know I asked this earlier, have you ever wielded a sword before?"

Lien Hua sat silent, then spoke, "Yes, I have."

"Why are you not using it anymore?"

"Let's say I'm nothing more than brittled bones. Before, I used to be an energetic bodyguard, now... Well... You get the picture."

Ai Xin nodded. "Do you think I will get the trust of Master Sima Yi?"

Lien Hua answered, "It depends on how much you want to prove yourself to him."

* * *

Blitz: sobs in a corner

Ai Xin: What's wrong?

Blitz: The story is too boring!!!

Sima Yi: Hah! Serves you right!

Zhang He: Shut up! I'm still not talking to you, you know!

Sima Yi: Rrrr...

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 4: Respect of the Sword

Chapter Four is here! I thank **ravingstar** for being such a faithful reader! And I am so flattered that **xq-of-wu and Srt** reviewed this story, you are my idol!!! Hehe...

Happy reading y'all!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors**_

* * *

_

_Screams of burning flamse surrounded me. I stood on a place where fire and water meet. Everything hangs on the balance. Life or death?_

Ai Xin woke up early. The sun had barely risen. It's that inserted alarm clock in her body. She sat up from her bed. It was a double deck. This bed is pulled from below. Above is where her new friend, Lien Hua, slept. Ai Xin looked to the side and noticed the bed to be empty. Bewildered, she looked around the room and noticed the sword missing from its holder. Ai Xin dressed up into her clothes and left the room. She roamed around and saw a door at the very back of the kitchen. She found it unlocked. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and saw Lien Hua.

Lien Hua is on a different perspective. Her sword at hand, she moved the blade in graceful stances. Ai Xin stood, watching in awe. Lien Hua suddely dropped the sword, holding her elbow.

"Lien Hua!" shouted Ai Xin, she quickly rushed to her aid.

"I'm okay," said Lien Hua, pushing a few graying strands from her face. "Just getting old I guess."

Ai Xin helped Lien Hua stand up, then picked up the sword that clattered on the floor, "You moved so graceful with the sword."

"And sadly not being able to do it again," spoke Lien Hua. Ai Xin noticed the gloomy tone. "Have you ever wielded a sword before?"

"No, but it would be interesting to know how," confessed Ai Xin.

Lien Hua expected this, "I would be happy to teach you how, because in time, when you have gained what you wanted, you will be going to places far and wide. There are times too where you must defend yourself."

Ai Xin held the sword tightly as she stared at Lien Hua. Slowly, the skies began to burst into color. The sun has started to rise.

* * *

Work bustled around the castle. Cao Cao is planning a brief expedition on their next battle, so he planned on taking some officers with him, which included Sima Yi.

The sound of hooves leaving the county had Ai Xin thinking of implementing her plan. But first, Lien Hua requested of her services again. After serving breakfast and having their own breakfast, Lien Hua had another talk with her.

"I plan a little welcome party for Lord Cao Cao on their return after a week, are you willing to participate?"

"I'm not sure," said Ai Xin.

"It would have a good start to your lesson," pleaded Lien Hua.

"Okay then."

"Good, there will be practices in the afternoon at the back of the kitchen," said Lien Hua.

Ai Xin had made her plans all sorted out. In the morning, she would clean Master Sima Yi's room and in the afternoon, she would learn how to wield a sword. Perfect!

"Now why am I doing here again?" a voice questioned. Ai Xin stood in front of the two doors where a booming anger raged the halls. "Oh yeah..."

She opened the door and entered the room, holding a broom and feather duster. The room looked like a mausoleum. Even though there's a strong daylight in the outside, it looked like a gloomy cave in the inside.

"Well... This would take most of the morning," she said to herself. She started where she left off, the book shelves.

The books are interesting to her, even though its all about war and strategy. There are certain books which are old that she has to be very careful when leafing the pages. After dusting out the dust bunnies and putting the books in place, her next target is the rubbish that lay about in the room. Empty ink bottles and brushes are scattered. The broken bottle from yesterday still lay there on the floor, in little pieces. Using a broom, she swept out the dirt and broken things in the room. Hour by hour, the study room is neater and dirtless. Ai Xin took a deep breath and released all the worked up tension inside her.

_At least this is done._

A gong rang around, signaling its lunch.

"Lunch time already? Well that's fast."

Ai Xin left the room, broom and feather duster on one hand and a big leather bag on the other. Lien Hua is very much surprised at the load the girl is carrying once she arrived in the servants' quarters.

"Don't tell me," said Lien Hua. "Those are the junks in the Master Strategist's room, right?"

Ai Xin nodded and smiled.

* * *

After lunch, came the lessons of Lien Hua. Ai Xin just saw the other side of the coin.

"Put your muscles to it girls!!!" she barked.

Ai Xin looked at the girls, they held their items with such precision and steadiness. Lien Hua then came to her, "You will have to train on this first."

Ai Xin was given a rather heavy wooden sword. Lien Hua gave her instructions,

"Hold the sword and go with the flow, follow the movement of the sword and let it follow yours."

The afternoon was spent on learning stances, not much on the actual.

The gong sounded again, supper time.

"Pack up girls and head back to the kitchen!" ordered Lien Hua. She turned to her student, who is pretty much doing well with the wooden sword. She smiled and drew her own sword.

"Ai Xin, think fast!"

Ai Xin looked forward and saw Lien Hua running up to her, sword at hand. Ai Xin let out a squeal and just in time blocked out the attack. The metal blade clashed on the wooden sword. After a quick silence, Lien Hua broke out in laughter.

"You're quick child, I like that," she said, pulling away her sword from the piece of wood. "Come on now, I need your help again."

Ai Xin stood straight, smiling.

There are only a few people in the mess hall, so there weren't much load on serving the food. After the servants' meal, Lien Hua left her place, trusting her employees to do their work properly. Lien Hua looked around and didn't seem to find Ai Xin anywhere.

She checked outside the kitchen, and saw Ai Xin holding the long stick she let her train on.

Lien Hua chuckled to herself, _Such a determined girl...

* * *

_

Days passed, Ai Xin worked and trained. Her skill with the blade grew, but unpolished. Lien Hua kept them on tip top shape till it becomes 'perfect' for her. A day before Cao Cao and his men arrives, Lien Hua called her servants for a meeting,

"Okay ladies and gents!" she announced. "Tomorrow is Lord Cao Cao's arrival and this presentation we're going to put up is going to be a success if we all do it well. Is that clear?"

"Yes Lady Lien Hua, ma'am!" responsed the whole crew.

* * *

The next day around sunset, Cao Cao and his men had returned. They have checked one of the counties and talked on about what could be the possible defenses.

Sima Yi was glad that it was all over, for now. He walked wearily back to his quarters. He opened the door and slammed it shut. He slumped down on his chair located in the study, which is the first room when you enter.

_Why must I always feel worried and down? It's driving me crazy. _His thoughts broke off when someone knocked on his room.

"Enter."

It was Cao Ren.

"Cao Ren, what can I do for you?" asked Sima Yi, pushing himself up on his seat.

"Just checking how well you're doing," Cao Ren replied. He looked around and spoke in a complimenting tone, "Your room's a little scruffier. Did you let someone maintain it?"

This caught Sima Yi unawares. He didn't noticed his room to be neat or something.

"Hellooo? Earth calling Sima Yi..." droned Cao Ren, waving his hand before Sima Yi. Sima Yi snapped out of his gaping and gawking.

"Uh, yeah, I did," he lied. _I didn't order anyone to clean this up. Unless..._

"Okay, looks like you really need to rest. I call someone to fetch you if you decided to take a snooze here in your room first," said Cao Ren with wide eyes. He left.

Sima Yi paced around the room and observed each point. It's spotless, clean... someone has indeed been cleaning his room, but who?

Suddenly, he remembered the person he shouted to get out of his room for not putting up a good display of service.

His thoughts are cut off again. Someone knocked again on the door.

"Lord Sima Yi." It was a servant. "Supper is about to begin." Then the servant left.

Sima Yi's thoughts about the girl held intact. _Has she left the castle yet? Or not?_ He sighed and be better off going to supper.

* * *

Supper had started. The food delighted everyone's stomach. Once the dishes are finished, Lien Hua came out of the curtains, dressed in a glamorous blue Chi Pao, and stepped on the center where a low platform was placed.

"Ladies and gentlemen and to our most honorable Lord Cao Cao," she greeted to everyone. "For your safe return, my company would perform a series of dazzling performances for your entertainment tonight!" She bowed and went down the stage.

The light in the lanterns are blew to a dim light by the servants. A soft tune rose slowly to a beautiful melody. The jingle of bells signaled the arrival of the dancers. The crowd ooohed and aaahed at the graceful movements of the female dancers. The music switched to a fast uprising beat, male dancers came with flaming torches on both hands. The male performers displayed fire techniques had the crowd in awe.

Behind the curtains, Ai Xin clutched one of the draperies. Lien Hua noticed the sudden paling of Ai Xin.

"Something wrong dear? Are you nervous?"

Ai Xin shook her head and replied, "N-no... I'm... just... scared of big fires..." She spoke in a quivering tone. She squealed when a flame bursted near the curtains. Lien Hua chuckled,

"Just try and not think of fires for the moment, because you're almost up."

The light in the mess hall dimmed. The first two performers left the stage.

"It's time Ai Xin, good luck!" whispered Lien Hua. Ai Xin smiled and nodded. She disappeared through the curtain.

Music started in a slow peaceful tone. The lights are slowly lit in alternated sequences. Ai Xin took a deep breath.

_Five..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

_Show time!_

Ai Xin drew a sword from its silk sheath. She took another deep breath and began showing the learned moves from Lien Hua. Her current costume is a deep violet silk tunic and loose pants. Her hair is pulled up to a straight ponytail that flicks around for every turn. Her face was masked by a veil. She intended to do it so someone cannot recognize her.

"I say, this dancer is truly skilled with the sword!" exclaimed Xu Huang.

The sword dance ended with Ai Xin striking the ground with the tip of the sword and letting it stride on the floor upwards, but something happened. The tip of the blade scraped on the floor, sparkling crystals rose from the ground like a fountain. People near the stage felt a sudden cool. Ai Xin herself is shocked of it. Finally, the music ended and the lights blew out.

* * *

Sima Yi paced around his room. The evening entertainment has indeed dazzled everyone. The crystal phenomenom had them mystified, but for him, it was something else. _Who is that dancer?_ He decided to ask.

* * *

"You are brilliant Ai Xin!" said Lien Hua with great pride.

"Thank you Lien Hua," replied Ai Xin. "It was wonderful."

"I'll leave you for the moment," said Lien Hua. "Got to help fix the stage off." She left.

Ai Xin sighed and went outside to the back door of the kitchen.

Lien Hua barked orders around, when someone interrupted her,

"Excuse me, may I speak to the sword dancer of tonight's performance?" came a voice. It sounded with authority.

Lien Hua turned. Her eyes widened, but she kept her expression the same, "Yes. She is in the kitchen, if not, at the back door of the kitchen."

"Thank you."

Lien Hua blew her cheeks. _Looks like someone's been noticing my girl.

* * *

_

The moon is full and the breeze blew gently. Ai Xin sat on the grass, she pulled the veil of her face and let her hair down. It was a tiring night, and this scenery calmed her. She heard the kitchen door open but disregarded it, thinking it was just one of the other servants.

But she was wrong, it was someone else.

"Ai Xin?" came a voice. Ai Xin felt a sudden chill down her spine. She turned her head and gasped.

It was Sima Yi.

"M-Master Sima Yi!" exclaimed Ai Xin, standing up. "I-I..."

"Silence!" he ordered. She immediately fell silent, still quivering in fear.

There's silence between them, until Sima Yi spoke again.

"I am impressed with what you have done," he said in a different tone, a kinder one. "I will expect you to bring tea to my room first thing in the morning. Is that clear?"

Ai Xin felt a strange aura around them, she bowed and answered, "Yes sir."

Sima Yi turned his heel and reentered the kitchen with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Blitz: Weeeeh!!! Fire!!! -plays with fire-

Ai Xin: Stop it please!

Blitz: Nevah!!!

Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 5: Allergy

Took me long... waaah... The last quarter of my school year... It's gonna be long and hard... After that, I'll be going to China!!! For more studying... Hehe... Maybe I might bump on some people from Ancient China? Heh...

Disclaimer: Don't own Dynasty Warriors!

* * *

Early next morning, Ai Xin eagerly held a tray of tea, walking to Sima Yi's room. All her hard work has paid off, unknowing that the hard work is about to begin. But behind her eagerness, her mind is thinking over the spray of cool crystals last night.

_What could have caused it? I know I didn't do anything at all._

She stopped before the two oak doors. The once scary tinge when she first stepped before this door had faded. She opened the door and entered.

_This would be so good, _he thought. After seeing the interesting potential of Ai Xin, he made a mental note that Zhang He for once had thought like a straight man. Now, his plan to see how much Ai Xin can withstand his personality will push her to reveal what is hidden inside, if there are any.

The door opened.

"Good morning Master Sima Yi, your tea is here," greeted Ai Xin. The sunlight shone in the room and something glinted on the floor. A string. Someone's trying to pull a prank on her, but who? Nonetheless, there is tea that needed serving. She cautiously stepped over the string, only to trip on another string.

_What the-? Oh great..._

He thought it would all come out the way he predicted, but a sideline entered this scene. His servant has seen the visible string but has missed the invisible string. Now, the teapot and tea cup has flew not fairly high up to the ceiling, some of its contents spilled on him.

_I'm dead._

She thought it won't hit him or he would evade it, but he didn't. Now, the soft scented oolong tea had spilled all over his night robes. Somebody take her away before the volcano erupts once more.

To her luck, he didn't. Instead... he laughed.

_Why is he laughing? And it's more like cackling... Creepy..._

"Stand up Ai Xin," he said, after the laugh. "It's okay." She stood up and bent down once more to pick up the teapot and cup back to its tray. "Do you know how to brew some tea?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then, I will go to the bath house and wash off this tea essence. So when I return to this room, I want the spilled liquid cleaned up and some breakfast with the newly brewed tea ready. You can get some of my tea leaves among the cabinets." With that, he took a pile of things on one side of the table and left the room.

_Is this what Lord Zhang He told me about Master Sima Yi's sudden mood swings?_

Ai Xin sighed. It's so pitiful. She pulled out a spare rag that hung on her belt and began wiping up the tea spilled on the floor. She picked the tray up and briskly left the room.

"That is simply clever," he laughed to himself. "Now what would be the next challenge for dear Ai Xin?"

Sima Yi relaxed himself, submerged in the hot water. He thought of her unpolished swordsmanship. _Hmmm... Let the skill of the sword standby... Now, it's petty plots to test her tolerance on me. _

He smirked and laughed.

Ai Xin returned to Sima Yi's quarters with breakfast and a new set of china on one big tray. She reentered the strategist's room. Looking around and opening the cabinets one by one, she found the small bag of tea. Checking the small bag, she was relieved that it was already dried up and fermented. She tipped an amount into the empty teapot and poured hot water from a flask she brought along. Then after a few simple rearranging, breakfast is ready to be served.

The door opened and someone entered. A soft sweet-smelling scent filled the air, sweet enough to have Ai Xin itching on her nose. Sima Yi is done with his bath and that nose-itching scent is overpowering.

"Well, you have outdone yourself in serving food," commented Sima Yi. He took a meat bun and bit it.

Ai Xin tried her best to hold the itching urge to sneeze in front of him.

Sima Yi noticed this very unusual behavior. He had to ask, "Is something wrong Ai Xin?"

"N-Nothing sir," she swallowed. "Nothing at all. If you please excuse me, I will attend to my other duties."

Sima Yi suddenly asked, "What other duties?"

"I... uh... would... uhm... make the bed and clean out your laundry sir," coughed Ai Xin. That perfume or whatsoever is so damn strong. What kind of oil or shampoo did he use? She tried to edge a little near to the door.

"Well then you can start making the bedroom now," he ordered.

Ai Xin briskly disappeared into the bedroom.

* * *

Sima Yi is about to drink tea when something interrupted, causing the tea to almost spill again on him, but a lucky save.

_"Aaaachooo!!! Aaaachhoooooo!!! Aa...Aaaachoooooooooo!!!!!!!!"_

He stood up from his seat and went to check on Ai Xin, who said that she would fix and make his room. She had a kerchief at hand and is currently sneezing out.

Sima Yi tried to approach her but she sneezed him out. He decided not to approach her any longer.

"I'm sorry Master Sima Yi.. Aaachooo... It's some sort of... Aaachooo! Scent that's in the room... Aaachooo! I'm allergic to those kinds of scents," she apologized. "But I'm not... Aaaachooo!!! Offending you Master Sima... A-Aaachhooooyiiii!!!!!!!" The kerchief she's been holding became wet. He stood wide eyed. She sniffed.

_'Why must I make a fool of myself after earning his respect?'_

_'There's nothing you can do... It's an involuntary bodily reaction!'_

_'But still?! It's humiliating.'_

Ai Xin sighed and rubbed her nose. She had to leave the room and out into the sunshine for the moment. Sima Yi ordered her to not to close the door so that allergic scent would blow out, then she could return back and do her duties.

* * *

"Oooh! It's the sword dancer!" came the chirrupy voice. Ai Xin sneezed again. _Aw great, don't tell me Lord Zhang He is also wearing that scent._

"Lord Zhang He," she coughed. "Can you please tell me what perfume did you use?"

"Oh?" said Zhang He in a surprised tone. "Why are you asking? Planning on some shopping?"

Ai Xin did her best to hold her urge to sneeze and replied, "No sir... It's that... I'm a-a-aLLERGIC!!!" She sneezed out.

Zhang He narrowly escaped the flying expels.

"You're allergic to jasmine scent then," said Zhang He. "Well, to help you a little bit... I'll be off." He zoomed away.

* * *

Ai Xin sighed. This is so stupid... She remembered how she got the allergy. Smelling the garden and suddenly one of the boys in her village pushed her into a strong jasmine scented brewery. Never been the same ever since.

She tried to walk but almost fell over, luckily clutching on a handrail. _What in the world is wrong today? Why does it have to be my hatest thing?_

"Ai Xin, are you feeling any better?" came a concerned voice. It was Sima Yi.

"Partly sir," answered Ai Xin, staggering to stand up straight. She immediately covered her nose at the small touch of jasmine. "But not completely."

"Well, it seems almost everyone will wear the jasmine scent today. I don't know why but it seems like it," said Sima Yi. "I would have to give you a day off. Go out for some sunshine Ai Xin."

"But don't you need some help in your work Master Sima Yi?" she asked.

"No, I'll be fine," replied Sima Yi. "Right now, I suggest you take the day off, or stay away from the jasmine scent." He looked away from her. "Because I know Zhang He has chosen quite a resilient person to be my assistant and it's hard to find any like you."

Ai Xin didn't know what she was hearing. The allergy has weakened her... and this is unsuspecting. As if by lack of oxygen, she fainted.

"Ai Xin!!!"

* * *

Yes, she faints... I just don't know what came over me. Whehehe... And I still have to work on "Under the Mango Tree"... Wahahaha

Read and Review!!


	7. Chapter 6: Recovering Relapse

Back to the next chapter! Hehe, you know the drill.

Idon'townDynastyWarriors!!!

* * *

Eyes suddenly fluttered open. Soft breathing barely reached the ceiling.The wind entered curtained windows and filled the room with hot sunny air. A heavy weight in her head obstacled her from sitting up. She felt her chest heaving up and down with great difficulty. A slight irritation lingered on her nose, but she just rubbed it off.

It must be noon. Last event's pictures flashed in her mind. The jasmine scent, it had somehow knocked her out. She blushed slightly, remembering what Sima Yi had said. Could there be something behind what he said? Or was it simply a compliment?

A door creaked open. Ai Xin turned to its direction and saw Sima Yi entering.

"Ah, you're awake," he said. To Ai Xin's luck, the jasmine-ness is gone. "Feeling any better?"

Ai Xin moved slowly and weakly out of the bed and fixed it. She realized she's in his room, it's getting more embarassing than ever. She nodded for the words are stuck in her throat.

"You're stil in your day off, I'm much worried that you might pass out again," said Sima Yi, walking back from the door into his study. He began pulling out blank parchments and scrolls and maps and placing them on the study table.

Ai Xin walked into the study. It's still neat and can be left for another day till she cleans it again. Sima Yi hasn't sit down yet.

He spoke, "I do suggest you take this time to relax and recover from the allergy attack."

Ai Xin bowed, "Thank you sir. I shall spend my time wisely."

Sima Yi simply nodded and sat down on his chair. A signal that she may leave, Ai Xin left.

* * *

It was past lunch time. A grumble racked her stomach. There's one thing for her to do for now, that is to eat some lunch. As she made her way to the servants' quarters, she tried her best to stay conscious. She entered the bustling kitchen, only to hear Lien Hua's barking voice. Lien Hua sensed Ai Xin's presence. She stopped barking orders and turned to the direction of Ai Xin.

"Ai Xin! How are you feeling?"

"How d'you-?"

"Know that you passed out in Lord Sima Yi's room?" finished Lien Hua. "Dear, I've been in service in this castle for years before you're even born! News spread fast and I'm the one who channels through them!"

Ai Xin could say nothing at all. Lien Hua cocked an eyebrow and out of nowhere, produced a small tray of food from her back. This astonished Ai Xin even more. Lien Hua's a woman of many secrets and this may be one of them.

"Luckily I managed to save you some lunch, so eat up!" she chirped happily. Ai Xin nodded and accepted the tray gratefully. She settled down on a seat plus table near the window.

Lien Hua tried her best to hold the mixing emotions of laughter and concern. Sima Yi visited the kitchens before lunch started. He gave clear instructions concerning her protege. Instructions that are worth a laugh and a big concern. Has he been doing the tolerance test?

Ai Xin scooped a small portion of congee. Her thoughts are flying on the things to do for today, not noticing the small black particles in her congee. Ai Xin sipped the congee into her mouth and swallowed it, ignoring the tingling hotness in her tongue.

She took in another scoop. Lien Hua stood somewhere hidden, observing her young protege. The red pepper and ginger powder should have Ai Xin begging for water, but what kept her so calm and quiet?

_'I think I should train with the sword again...'_

She continuously savored the spicy flavor.

_'I wonder what Lien Hua placed in this congee that it's rather... spicy... and somehow heatedly unbearable...'_

She looked down at her half-finished congee only to find out the contents of what she was eating.

Lien Hua thought it was fun time. She watched Ai Xin examining her food and reading the reaction on Ai Xin's face. To her surprise, Ai Xin just continued eating, as if nothing has happened at all.

_Well well well, Sima Yi, it seems that you're underestimating her capabilities._

Lien Hua disappeared from her place. Ai Xin finished her congee and tea. She looked around and saw no one looking at her direction. In a flash, she headed straight for a big pitcher of water.

* * *

In the quarters of the Wei Master Strategist, Lien Hua made her report.

"Those are the spiciest herbs and she withstood it?" chuckled Sima Yi in a verrry amused voice. "Interesting. Are you sure your eyes don't lie Lien Hua?"

"Of course not Lord Sima Yi," answered Lien Hua.

Sima Yi didn't looked convinced, but that signature evil grin is still plastered on his face. "Well then, here are my next list of instructions. I myself will see through Ai Xin's development." He gave her a piece of parchment.

Lien Hua took it in her hand and unscrolled it. Her eyes trailed downwards left to right. After reading, she made no comment but bowed and left the room.

Sima Yi cackled, "So far, you proved to be an able-bodied child Ai Xin, but how strong is your body to withstand long durations of pain?"

* * *

Ai Xin's breathing rather hard after taking in all those spices. One pitcher of water did the trick, but now she has to wait for it to go down the drain.

A minute passed...

Two...

Three...

Then, she felt something going on in her lower abdomen... One destination: the loo!

_Relief... Sweet relief..._

Ai Xin sighed in relief. She'll have to watch what she would be eating or it might end up killing her. Energy remained high in her body. She lay back on her bed, staring at the sword placed on the placeholder. The sword she used to gain Sima Yi's respect.

_I guess it would be nice to have a workout once in a while._

She got off from her bed and took the sword. She left the room.

* * *

Zhang He is flitting around like a butterfly. He just pops out of nowhere unexpected. And this happens to be one of those moments...

After sparring with his good friend Zhang Liao, Zhang He took off his weapons and bade him goodbye.

Zhang He passed by the garden, adoring nature as always. Unaware that he's straying to another path.

_This is beautiful.

* * *

_

A garden path leads a way to the backdoor of the kitchen. There, Ai Xin came out holding a one-edged sword, the sword she used during her dance.

She changed to a simple set of clothes, a blue sleeveless button up shirt with matching pants. Stepping out to the sunshine, Ai Xin cleared her mind of the crazy happenings that occured earlier. Now, she's gonna stay focused and she's going to train.

The afternoon breeze whipped around her tied up ponytail. She positioned herself to an offensive trance. Closing her eyes, she let her body move with the breeze.

"And why are you here?" chirruped a voice.

Ai Xin is at the point of doing a backward flip when she slipped and fell backwards to the ground.

She closed her eyes in pain and opened them again. Butterflies flitted around her, she groaned.

"General Zhang He, its so good to see you."

Zhang He was astounded at the graveful movements performed by Ai Xin, but it really does need some polishing though. He called her attention and she fell.

She greeted him, "General Zhang He, its so good to see you."

"Its very good to see you too Ai Xin, now how's your allergy?"

"I just need to avoid it that's all," she replied.

Zhang He wore his claws again. "Seeing that you're training your blade," he said, twirling like a ballerina, "let me see how good you have become."

* * *

Weeeheee!!! Zhang He's going to fly!!!

You know the drill, REad and Review!


	8. Chapter 7: Butterfly Versus Ice

Here yas go!

* * *

Ai Xin considered Zhang He's words as a challenge. True she hasn't mastered the sword, but maybe some experience will help her boost up a bit.

"I accept your challenge General Zhang He," she said in a confident tone.

"Zhang He, just Zhang He," he replied. "Or you can even call me Junyi!" He added with a childish tone. This made Ai Xin sweatdrop.

"Anyhoowww, let's begin," he took a step back and then launched himself like some sort of springboard with arms wide for a closing attack.

Ai Xin pulled the sword infront of her for a block.

"You can't block forever," advised Zhang He. He pulled back and attacked again with seperate hands. Ai Xin knew he was right, because she can't seem to block every swipe. After the left, the right will come, and vice versa. And then, they're trap in a deadlock.

"Don't fail now Ai Xin, I want to see you fly higher," said Zhang He. He pressed on.

Ai Xin bit her lower lip, trying to push Zhang He back, but he was simply strong, not to mention fast. She mustered all her strength and pushed him backwards. With the sudden surge of energy, Zhang He was sent flying back. But he easily regained footing by twirling in the air and down to the ground.

Zhang He laughed, "Very surprising, but I want to see something more than that my dear."

Ai Xin surpressed her panting breaths.

* * *

_Where in the world is Lord Zhang HE?!?!?!!!!!_

Lien Hua stormed around the castle, clutching a crumpled piece of paper on her hand. There's only one place she hasn't checked. She went to the training area and politely asked the trainees there for any sign of the Butterfly General.

"He left earlier," said Xiahou Yuan. "Twirling away like some sissy."

Lien Hua was nearly giving up. She took the path that leads to the backdoor of the kitchen. It was then she heard clashing of metal. She immediately ran and found the one she was lookin for.

Zhang He is doing the usual butterfly-ness while Ai Xin is desperately trying to block every single attack. Lien Hua chuckled to herself, so much for sending the message. She leaned on a wall and watched the show.

* * *

Ai Xin's body started to feel weakness. She can't give up now. There has to be a way to get out of this. She shifted from defensive to offensive. Steadying the sword to her left with knees bent, she launched herself straight to Zhang He.

Zhang He read this move and made an easy block.

"It would be better to keep surprising your opponent Ai Xin," he said.

Ai Xin bit her lower lip. Then a flash zipped past her. Crystals... Ice crystals...

_That's it!_

But how can she do it again?

Zhang He took the sudden blankness of Ai Xin as an opportunity to strike. Luckily, Ai Xin managed to block it with wide eyes.

"Never let your mind fly from the battle," he advised.

"I was just thinking on how to put out my true colors Lord Junyi," replied Ai Xin.

Zhang He scowled and said, "I said just call me Zhang He or Junyi!!! Don't add any more of those pish posh respecting titles!"

This gave Ai Xin time to relax. She moved away from the block and feinted to the right. Zhang He followed suit contrasting to her movements. Simultaneously, they both launched at each other.

Zhang He felt that he had played enough and concluded to finish this charade with a stunning yet beautiful Musuo. As he moved against time and space, a sudden outburst of energy surrounded him and took the form of butterfly wings at his back.

Ai Xin summoned all her strength, praying that it would work.

* * *

Lien Hua's no longer leaning on the wall but standing in full interest. Zhang He has used his Musuo while Ai Xin has nothing to show. Her heart started to pound. Zhang He's Musuo can be much likely to be a deadly one and a full blow can put one into fatality. She was about to scream out her protege's name when Ai Xin had cut her off.

Ai Xin felt pure energy. It flamed out like an outburst. A smile stretched on her face, so this is it.

Zhang He smiled too, _Finally, it has come out._ He moved on to continue his routine when suddenly Ai Xin diverted her direction to one side.

_What the?_

Zhang He landed on one foot to switch to the other direction. Ai Xin once more evaded it. This aroused Zhang He's annoyance meter. For the final shot, the next thing he knew was reeling to one side and crashing on the ground.

* * *

Lien Hua thought her eyes are out of their sockets. Ai Xin displayed once more the icy stance that dazzled the audience during the feast. She held the blade with lightness and it seems that a whip of ice followed its movements. She snapped out of the awe and wonder, and left to report.

"Lord Zhang He?" Someone's calling him. "Uhm... J-Junyi?"

He opened his eyes. Ai Xin is smiling sheepishly at him. He sat up and simply looked at the surroundings. There's water everywhere. He looked at Ai Xin's blade, it's glistening in the sun. Then he started to laugh.

"Well that's something new," he said.

Ai Xin couldn't say anything but simply stood there.

* * *

Inside the castle, in the dark quarters of a room, a person stood by the window.

"You have underestimated her too much milord," spoke a woman.

The man held a black feather fan, he's fanning himself. "True for you to say that. But her performance has maybe yet to meet my expectations. I have no need of your services anymore. You may leave."

The woman turned to leave, but before disappearing through the door, she said, "Loyalty will have its consequences too."

The door shut. Sima Yi sighed. A feeling of satisfaction in him.

_You proved more than your worth.

* * *

Hehe, I know it's kinda short. I'll make it longer next time around!_

Read and Review!!!


	9. Chapter 8: Final Test

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with my end-of-schoolyear exams. And I made a spectacular score of ninety-one after getting an average of seventy-nine in my quizzes muahaha! Now I'm trying to update as fast as possible before I go to a tour in China.

Happy Reading y'all!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dynaty Warriors, save my characters**

Warning: There may be some crappy writing because of long time of not writing and character OOC!

* * *

Night came early. Ai Xin slumped on the her bed bunk, exhausted. The day was long and tiring, but she was happy that night finally arrived. She flipped on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling. Her stomach grumbled but fatigue took the most of her. Her breathing became slow and she closed her eyes to sleep.

"Ai Xin," called a voice. "Pssst. Ai Xin, wake up!"

Ai Xin opened her blurred eyes and groggily sat up. "Wha-?"

It was a fellow servant, "Sorry to disturb your sleep but Master Sima Yi wishes your presence in his quarters and to bring a night snack."

This jolted Ai Xin to utmost alertness. _Oh my god... I forgot about Master Sima Yi!!!_

Ai Xin spoke in a fast pace, "Please prepare a tray for me. I'll be the one to bring it to him. Thanks!" The servant prepared the tray in a whiz. Ai Xin didn't bother putting her long black hair up. She straightened out the creases of her clothes and lifted the tray from the table with ease and zoomed away with dust smoking behind.

* * *

Sima Yi gazed at a small hourglass. Five seconds... four... three... two... Then there's a knock on the door.

"Master Sima Yi? This is Ai Xin with your night snack," came the voice from the other side of the door.

"Enter," said Sima Yi. "You had a very pleasant sleep I suppose?"

Ai Xin swallowed when she laid the tray down on a table.

"There's no need to be shy," said Sima Yi. He strode across the room and took his seat before the table. He watched at Ai Xin quietly as she prepared.

Ai Xin tried to keep her breathing in a calm state. She's still not yet used to Sima Yi's presence and in a time like this who knows what could happen. She quickly but carefully finished everything and straightened her position, waiting for further orders.

"Sit." He spoke, gesturing to the seat opposite him.

Ai Xin's eyes widened out of confusion. _Sit? What is he planning now?_

As if to read her mind, Sima Yi spoke, "There's nothing wrong Ai Xin. Just want a little talk."

Ai Xin nodded, though she wasn't reassured. She took the seat opposite him, but sat straight with hands folded on her lap.

Sima Yi bent forward and took a white bun. He nibbled it. Ai Xin watched, it made her stomach grumble. She just remembered that she just slept her hunger away because of exhaustion earlier in the day, now it's making its come back. She looked away.

Sima Yi has been staring at her at the corner of his eye. He noticed her current state. He took another bun and offered it to her.

"Take it," he said. She shook her head and looked down. Sima Yi spoke,

"Take it. It's better than nothing right?"

Ai Xin bit her lower lip. She was sure that there's no poison since she's the one who brought it here. But what makes her so shy about it? Is it because of his superiority? Or is it simply because of him? Nonetheless, she still took.

"Thank you." She muttered, but didn't took a bite.

Sima Yi cocked an eyebrow, "Not hungry yet I guess, but not to worry, sooner or later it'll come back." He continued eating his bun.

Ai Xin couldn't say anything. She just sat there, with the piece of bread on her hand. As Sima Yi has finished his meal, he took a cup of tea and drank it. After settling down,

"Well that was refreshing," he spoke in a light tone. Ai Xin is getting nervous at the moment and he saw it. "Ai Xin," he called her name.

She looked up to him. He then asked, "Are you still afraid of me?"

"N-no sir," she replied. "I-I'm just not used to being around you yet..."

"So honest," he whispered to himself. "I have been watching you," he spoke aloud to Ai Xin. "And you did show a lot of potential in you. Your skills are still, as what Zhang He says, unpolished, but in given time."

Ai Xin didn't know what to feel, honored or embarassed.

"Then again," he continued. "I have formed plans just for you, but it will only happen until you answer this question correctly."

Ai Xin tensed. She just hoped that she would not let it down. Her mind began forming out stress hormones. _Aw come on... Don't come out now..._

"If I were to take this tray," Sima Yi started, gesturing the tray. "And move it to that table over there. Hwo many steps should I take and how long will I take to bring it there?"

Ai Xin looked at her present position and to the table. What Sima Yi is talking about can be done but somehow unexplainable. How could she answer to it then?

Sima Yi looked at his servant with mocking interest. Then she answered,

"That depends."

"Hm?" Sima Yi tilted his head.

Ai Xin explained, "That depends on how fast the person is and how many steps he'll take. So.. it depends!" She ended her sentence with proud smile.

Sima Yi cocked an eyebrow and laughed, "Well well well. Seems like you know how to assess a situation very well." He silenced, then spoke, "You have passed the test."

Ai Xin's head was full of thoughts and doubts when she heard his final words, she didn't know what to think at all.

"What... test?" she asked dumbly.

"Don't act stupid now Ai Xin," said Sima Yi. "You have reached farther than anyone who wishes to serve under me. Now, I'm giving you an offer."

Ai Xin sat straight, all ears.

"I'll talk with the Lord Cao Cao and give you a position in the army. Of course, it will depend on who your commanding general will be. If I hear a single bad remark from them, don't expect to see daylight again."

Ai Xin shuddered at last statement. She stood up and bowed with respect.

"I accept your offer and will not let you down."

* * *

Wahaha!!! I'll try updating nah!

You guys know the drill. :)


	10. Dear Diary: Entry One

Yahaha! Two chapters in one day! Wooohoo! This is Ai Xin's diary which I'll be putting. Sometimes it's lazy to write long ones, but I kept it well described. :)

Same routine, Same Disclaimer, but never the same kind of writitng.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Yap, it's me. I've decided to keep track on the events now that I'm accepted in my new home, the Kingdom of Wei._

_To recap what has happened so far:_

_I was seperated from my mother in a fire that engulfed almost everything in the village. The next thing I knew, I was in a slave house. Lucky for me not to be abused by any of the visitors there._

_After that, I was bought by a certain General Zhang He, also known as the Butterfly General, I came to like him. He's a funny and very eccentric man. Anyway, I was bought by this man and gave me what I can call as a red carpet treatment._

_To zoom fast in the events, that means cutting out my meeting with new people kind of thing, I came to meet my master, Sima Yi, a.k.a. Zhongda. I had worked hard to gain his trust and finally achieved it. But that was only the start of my suffering I suppose._

_Sima Yi is a man full of mood swings. And I am getting used to it._

_**Days passed by, I was called to an audience with Lord Cao Cao. It was the first time I managed to get a really close look at him. Maybe it's because I'm always in tears at that time or something. I could actually feel that aura of power even if I'm just a few meters away from the warlord. I knelt on one knee before the warlord, plus there are the presence of other high-ranking generals.**_

_**I made sure to be presentable to him. Zhang He was all flipsy-flopsy when he came to me with the news of something about a position in the army.**_

_**"I knew you could do it Ai Xin! I just knew it!" **_

_**I have to hide my outbursts of laughter because Zhang He started that looks like a new kind of dance. I was about to walk away when I was zoomed off to a different place. Zhang He treated me like some sort of doll. All those make-up placed on me, I have to wipe it away, I'm not much used to make-up. Zhang He was all "Why did you take it off?!"**_

_**Now here I am, in my clean clothes and my hair tied back to a ponytail. I let my bangs now fall evenly at the sides of my face. And for Zhang He's sake, I placed dabbed my lips red.**_

_**I could feel Cao Cao's gaze on me as I kept my head down in respect. Then, he spoke, **_

_**"Only women with such skills are allowed in my army. Not only have you shown the grace of a lady, but also the ability and keenness of a warrior."**_

_**An unwanted burp rang the quiet halls. Everyone's direction turned to its source, Xu Zhu.**_

_**Xu Zhu smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Uh... Sorry."**_

_**Cao Cao coughed, and continued, "As I was saying, you shall receive the rank of Private and shall be under the command of..." He looked around among his generals. He studied each of their faces and after a moment of silence, he made his choice.**_

_**"Zhang Liao."**_

_I know I've seen this man before. I think he was the one who comforted Zhang He. He's the one with the funny mustache. I acquainted with my new commanding officer when he called a training just outside the training dojo for new recruits the day after. So after Cao Cao has appointed my position, I had a small talk with my still master, Sima Yi._

_**The day breeze swept its heat into the room. The window has to be opened just for one to breathe better in the dark room of secrets. Sima Yi stood by the window but away from the light. I stood a few meters from him, head lowered.**_

_**"You are still under my service, I have merely given you something to do on your free time. Though you may not be around when I needed you most, remember your duties."**_

_**I was touched by his words, but I'm having doubts whether he's having one of those mood swings again. Then he talked about a campaign, he looked outside the window. I could see his eyes narrow with hate.**_

_**"The Shu forces' Zhuge Liang is making a northern campaign against us and is trying to enter our territories. There will be a southern defense, but I have a feeling that there is more to that. You will leave on a battle with your commanding officer. No one you know might not come, so you will be on your own." He then looked at me. "Ai Xin, I'm giving you your assignment: Do what you can to gather information on the next Shu attack." He produced a sealed envelope from his strategist's robes. "Take this. Use it when things will not go well." I stepped forward and accepted the envelope.**_

_I didn't open that envelope, but I kept it in the bag that I'm going to bring. The following day, I was running late already for training._

_**"I'm sorry Lord Zhang Liao," I panted, catching my breath. I could hear the other recruits laugh at my tardiness.**_

_**Zhang Liao's calm eyes simply glanced at his soldiers. They immediately silenced. He turned his attention back to me and said, "Take a weapon and spar." He gestured to the weapons that lay on the dusty ground. I walked over to them and picked out a one-edged sword. I took my place on the sparring field, opposite Zhang Liao.**_

_**Zhang Liao gave a sign that let me attack first. I'm not the offensive type though, but I have to learn. Bending my knees, I launched myself into a sprint. My sword angled backward and upon reaching Zhang Liao, I switched the angle to the side and made a swift swipe.**_

_**I expected him to anticipate this, because he only drew his Guan Dou, Wyvern, up.**_

_**"Zhang He told me of your little 'dance' as what he calls it," chuckled Zhang Liao.**_

_**I answered him, "Then it is predicted what will happen when this blade shines."**_

_**Zhang Liao pushed me backwards. I almost lost balance. I did fell but by shifting my weight to one arm. I managed to cushion the fall and then rolled back up, but not on both feet. I was surprised when Zhang Liao charged straight at me. All I could do as reflex is to raise my weapon and block it.**_

_**Such amazing strength this man possessed, with that force, the next thing I felt is flying in the air.**_

_**I crashed on the ground but never out from the sparring circle!**_

_**"Still have enough strength for another serving Lady Ai Xin?" came Zhang Liao's taunting sentence.**_

_**I struggled back on my two feet and raised the sword to my eye level. With one slight bending of knees, I launched myself again.**_

_**Zhang Liao saw this and prepared to block it. But what took him by surprise is my sudden feinting to the right. I almost tripped on the speed, but thank you hidden dagger that I drew it from my girdle and used it as a stand by punching it on the ground.**_

_**Everything stopped when I had my sword resting on Zhang Liao's nape. Oh well, looks like I missed the spot this time.**_

_**The recruits who were laughing at me were now gawking. Zhang Liao straightened up and leaned slightly on his Guan Dou.**_

_**"Well, whatever Zhang He said now is true," he said. There's this light of honor and respect around him. I straightened up and bowed.**_

_So far those are the exciting events that has happened to me. I'll be starting my training and get used to the hard work. Not to mention, do some room service in Sima Yi's room! Oh well, that's all for now. It's getting late too. I wonder what time it is..._

_Love,_

_Ai Xin

* * *

_

You know the drill. I'll be waiting. :)


	11. Chapter 9: The March

Nyaha... Trying to update as fast as I can before leaving abroad. :)

You know the usual disclaimers.

Enjoy!

* * *

Morning light seeped into the room. Ai Xin rolled to the side to block out the light. A loud clanging of gongs are heard. Then it occured to her. She jolted up.

"Ohmigosh!" she exclaimed. "Today we're leaving for the march!" She quickly jumped out of the bed and changed her clothes. She has her traveling bag ready and was about to leave the room when someone knocked.

"Come in!" she said. It was Lien Hua and she has something in her hands.

Lien Hua approached Ai Xin and said, "This will be your first battle. I made something during my spare time. I do hope it will fit you." She placed the wrapped box on the bed and unwrapped it. Ai Xin stood besidse her like a child.

Lien Hua pulled out the clothes and armor. Ai Xin gasped, "It's beautiful Lien Hua." She didn't actually believed that Lien Hua does not have time. The woman is busy with the daily duties.

"Now put it on dear," said Lien Hua.

After around ten minutes, Ai Xin now stood in her new clothes. A dark blue sleeveless button-up shirt and on top of it is a light leather armor with indigo color. Her midriff was barely exposed. She wore knee-high skirt and a pair of tight shorts underneath. Sleeves fitted on her elbows and knees and the boots are still the same. She fixed her hair into a ponytail and let her bangs fall evenly.

Lien Hua smiled at her student. Ai Xin has grown so much in a short period of time. She knows there will be more challenges up ahead. With that, Lien Hua produced another gift out of nowhere. It was a long wrapped up object. She presented it to Ai Xin.

"Bring this with you and open it until the battle begins," she told Ai Xin.

Ai Xin managed to thank her when the gongs rang again, signaling that they are leaving. Ai Xin, with her bag, bid Lien Hua goodbye and ran off. Lien Hua smiled.

"Those fools will think the old has risen again."

* * *

The sun was high up in the sky. Ai Xin rode on a black mare beside her commanding officer, Zhang Liao. It was a long march. Ai Xin tried her best to stay awake but her head kept on bobbing up and down, eyes flicking open and slowly closing. The heat is strong and she's getting restless.

Zhang Liao looked down on his new recruit. (A/N: Hey, he's tall... and she's short... so... you get the idea) He took a deep breath of the warm air and exhaled.

"Anything bothering you?" he asked.

Ai Xin's head shot up and looked side to side if he's addressing to anyone else. She looked to Zhang Liao and replied, "N-Nothing at all."

Zhang Liao tilted his head to the side, "I don't think so Ai Xin. Something is bothering you. I can see it clearly in the way you now move."

Ai Xin lowered her eyes. Something is indeed bothering her. She could feel an anxious emotion inside her. Is it fear or something else?

She heard Zhang Liao's voice again. "It's your first time in battle, isn't it?"

Ai Xin stared at him and nodded, unsure of his words. "General..."

"Yes?"

"I know it will be my first battle, but... I... have..." she couldn't find the words.

"You have never shed blood?" he said.

"I'm afraid too," she whispered. She looked away.

He looked at the girl intently. Still young and yet somehow she will be seeing more than blood and death. Ai Xin didn't reply.

Zhang Liao sighed. There has to be some way to at least help lift the spirit up. He said, "Well, I heard of this song from one of the soldiers. He told me that he used to sing it to his family whenever things are at their lowest. Apologies if my voice is not in tune..." He started in a low tone.

_In our life_

_Fears come in every shadow_

_But believe_

_There's always light_

_Because behind those shadows_

_You will see the light_

Ai Xin closed her eyes, not caring whether her horse would move away. She remembered this song. It used to be the one that lightens her in times of sorrow and fear. And this brings her back to a stormy night.

_"Mama," cried a little girl. She huddles away from the window._

_It's a stormy night. Lightning and thunder have done their jobs well in scaring little children. The mother enters the room with an oil lamp. She sets the oil lamp on a dry spot and walks over to her child._

_"There there my love," spoke the woman in a gentle soothing voice. She scooped the frightened child to her arms and sat on a chair. "Don't be afraid."_

_The girl clutched close to her mother's clothes. "Mama... The lightning will strike us."_

_The woman laughed softly and rocked. "Don't believe in the words of those who speak of evil in nature. Look out to the window."_

_The lightning flashed with thunder booming behind it. It made the girl flinch. "No!"_

_"Dear, please," requested the mother._

_The girl looked out. Lightning flashed again, but this time no sound followed. She looked up to her mother. "Why didn't the thunder boom?"_

_"Because the thunder is finished with his job and has to leave. Lightning also has to leave because he can't work without thunder. So if you're afraid of them, then fear is beside you, but if you're no longer afraid, fear leaves you with the thing you're afraid of. And if you like, we can sing a song."_

_"What song?" The lightning flashed and the thunder boomed again. This time, she isn't scared._

_In our life_

_Fears come in every shadow_

_But believe_

_There's always light_

_Because behind those shadows_

_You will see the light_

_Fear comes into heart_

_But leaves with the one you fear_

_The shadow that once covers your heart_

_Fades away with the light entering_

Zhang Liao didn't finish the song. Ai Xin did. She felt lighter and a little happier, but it also puzzled her thoughts. How could Zhang Liao know of this song? Could he possibly?

"Bravo Ai Xin! I mean, Brava!!!" cheered someone in the back.

Ai Xin looked behind her. Zhang He?

"Z-Zhang He?!" she blurted, not believing that the Buterfly General is in this march.

Zhang He sat on a brown stallion and rode up to them. "It seems I forgot to mention that during one of these campaigns, if Zhang Liao's present, I'm most likely to be there."

Ai Xin's lips curved to a smile. Her fears are fading away, just like the song.

* * *

Muahaha... La lang... :)

Pls read and review!


	12. Dear Diary: Entry Two

And back with Ai Xin's diary!!! It's more like a PoV, but I made it a diary to make it a lil' unique.

I don't own 'em except for my OCs.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_We found a decent spot to set up camp by sunset. As the defense walls are being set up along with other necessities, I was ordered by my commanding officer, Zhang Liao to go along with some of the scouts to scan the area._

_It feels rather great to be back with nature. The small group was divided. I went along with one of them heading south. Slowly, night begins to fall. I felt no hunger because of the anxiety. My companion lit a small torch to light our path. When we reached a small clearing, he stopped. I stopped as well._

_"Hold this please," he said, giving me the torch. I took it. He rummaged something inside the bag that he brought with him and produced two pieces of bread. He offered me one. I hesitated._

_"Don't be shy," he said. I have to accept it then so there won't be any fights. It's the first time I get to see his face clearly. He has messy black hair, brown eyes and a kind face. He's around my age or something._

_We finished our bread and went back to walking. I walked in front, leading the way, as he takes note of the surroundings. I felt a warm feeling inside of me._

_As we trudge on deeper into the forest, we exchanged introductions and I came to know him as Yu Hao. He joined the army in the place of his aging father._

_"How about you? What brought you here?" he asked._

_I told him my story, in a shortened way of course. He was very much shocked with me being the assistant of the Wei Strategist Sima Yi. I laughed inside._

_We stopped on our tracks when the bushes moved and the birds flew off from the trees to all directions. I take that as a sign that someone else is present. Yu Hao snatched the torch from my hand and extinguished the flame. He then tugged my hand to follow him. We hid behind the trunks of the trees. He made a gesture to stay quiet. I nodded. Yu Hao peered from the side. I myself leaned a little to see._

_Green uniformed men are marching along a path, led by a man on a white horse. He has a long spear on his right hand. I realized that the Shu army is here! I heard scraping of wood and saw Yu Hao climbing up the tree._

_"What are you doing?!" I hissed at him._

_He flashed me a smile and said, "Don't worry. It's a little code-sending." He cupped his hands around his mouth and whistled. It sounded like a bird. I switched to the other side of the tree I'm hiding on and was relieved to see that the soldiers didn't bother. Whistles came about from far places. I suppose that Yu Hao's code-sending is a success. The small group of Shu soldiers are almost done passing through their hiding place. Yu Hao jumped down. A twig cracked. And to our dismay, the man on the horse noticed it.

* * *

_

_**The sound of a twig snap caught the rider's attention. He turned his horse around. The soldiers stopped at his action and followed suit. Two soldiers raised their weapons and walked cautiously to the source of the sound. The two soldiers checked the area and returned apprehending a man and a woman clad in blue.**_

_**"Are you from the Wei army?" he asked.**_

_**The man answered, "Please sir. We are villagers strolling among the forests."**_

_**The rider said, "If you are indeed villagers, then why are you wearing a soldier's attire?"**_

_**The man was caught off-guard in this question. It was the woman who this time answered, "Milord, please cease your interrogating and let us be on our way."**_

_**The rider scoffed and said, "I've just concluded that you're scouts of the enemy. A scout bearing that seal..." He pointed on the man's side. "... is a scout of Wei."**_

_**Suddenly, the woman screamed and the horse reared back.

* * *

**_

_"RUN!" I screamed and Yu Hao, grabbing his arm. My high-pitched voice startled the horse. We ran back into the woods. The rider started a pursuit out of reaction. _

_"We have to lose them!" shouted Yu Hao. I nodded in reply._

_"Do you have a weapon?" I asked him between breaths. He nodded. "Then we have to split up at the fork. First one to reach camp must report at once!"_

_"Take care of yourself Lady Ai Xin," bid Yu Hao._

_"You too." Upon reaching the fork, we ran on our seperate ways._

_I could hear the soldiers after my trail. I cursed myself for not bringing Lien Hua's gift with me. I know that it was a sword but I didn't bring it. Damnit. This is an unknown path. I let Yu Hao take the familiar path so that at least he'll be safe. Now I'm in an unknown path and being chased by the enemy. I must resort to the thing I fear for the moment just to come back alive._

_To fight and kill._

_I drew my father's dagger that was snucked in my left boot. A dagger against swords is an unfair match, but if comes the situation where death is the other choice, it will be a victory. (A/N: Got that from somewhere in the Art of War) This has to be swift._

_Bending my knees, I sprinted like a ninja. I'd better thank Lien Hua for giving me such light armor. I dodged the coming blades in exchange of painful stabs and slices on the soldiers. After passing through the long line of soldiers, I managed to rest for the moment, watching at my glorious escape. The adrenaline running through my veins slowed down. I must leave at once but I couldn't resist taking one last look. Reality hits me that shuts my mind down._

_Blood of men_

_I took lives

* * *

_

_**"Such skill must be known for and with such a small weapon too," commented someone behind me. I turned around and gasped. It's the rider.**_

_**He held his spear and poised to attack. I believe this is a general judging by the looks of him. Fear struck on me... Going up against a general in my present condition, I don't know if I can survive.**_

_**He spoke again, "If you can survive our little duel, then you are indeed a force to be reckoned."**_

_**I could feel my legs turn jelly as I drew up my dagger to my chest level. The man launched. I was immediately drove back but I kept my ground. I pushed myself to muster energy but fatigue found its way inside. Then, I gave way. I could feel myself flying down to the ground.**_

_**Pain racked in every part of my body as I crashed on the rocky ground. I could feel some cuts and bruises open. The rider shadowed my eyesight. My eyes widened at the glistening tip of his spear. I gulped and closed my eyes. **_

_**'Can't believe that this is my end.'**_

_**"General Zhao Yun, don't dare lay a finger on her!" cried an effeminate voice.**_

_**I opened my eyes out of renewed hope. **_

_**'Zhang He?'

* * *

**_

_**The man called Zhao Yun turned around. I could feel anger and tension grow upon these two warriors. I tried to scamper away but Zhao Yun swung his spear and almost cutting through my neck. I froze.**_

_**Zhang He showed no emotion. I thought he didn't care about me, but there's that light behind his eyes saying that it's alright. I felt safe even behind the enemy line.**_

_**Zhang He twirled to a battle position, "Now General Zhao Yun, let's try to settle this with a little dance."**_

_**Zhao Yun tightened the grip of his spear. "I will see to it that I will come out as the victor."**_

_**"Ai Xin," called Zhang He. "Please return to camp."**_

_**I pushed myself back to my feet and walked past Zhao Yun's spear. I quickened my pace. As I was passing Zhang He, I could hear his whisper,**_

_**"Everything's alright."**_

_**I didn't look back at him so as not to rise any suspiscion. The moment I disappeared from their duel circle. I heard the clashing of metal.

* * *

**_

_I returned to camp, tired, bloodied and hungry. One of the soldiers of Zhang Liao's unit led me to my tent. There's a basin of clean water to wash myself. Food was served on a tray by slipping thru the canvas flap. So I washed, dressed and ate. My battle gear rested atop a table. My bed is a small cot, not like the higher ranking officers who can have much luxury. I tended first to my wounds before slipping into some fresh clothes._

_Now this is written in full detail... Haha, with a memory like mine, long gone secrets can be kept safe... Am I bragging too much?_

_Whatever._

_Love,_

_Ai Xin

* * *

_

Blitz: I just loved you Ai Xin!!! (hugs her)

Ai Xin: (chokes) Love you too...

Haha, READ and REVIEW!!!


	13. Chapter 10: Sleepless Night

Woohoo!!! Three chapters in just two days (yesterday and today). That's a first time for me to do. Hahaha!!!

Thank you reviewers!

You know the usual here in the top.

Happy reading!

_

* * *

_

_I'm standing on a glass pane. Under me is the raging black waters. Surrounding me are flames. I'm afraid of fire. I cried for help. Soldiers come and go, running past me or even through me like some ghost. My head suddenly jerked when I heard cracking glass. When I looked down, the glass is breaking!_

_Fear instantly gripped me. I cried for help again. A hand shot out of nowhere, beckoning me to hold on. I tried to reach out, but I fell, into the swirling darkness._

_I screamed._

"AAAAHHH!!!" she screamed. Following it, she fell on the ground.

Ai Xin writhe on the ground. She sat up.

"Damn, it's that nightmare again," she said to herself. She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. "When will these nightmares end? Every night it's always the same."

Then she wondered if Zhang He has arrived. Scrambling up to her feet, she put on some sandals and left her tent.

* * *

The entire camp is quiet. The nightwatchers made their usual rounds, staying ever vigilant.

Ai Xin walked quietly. The moon is waxing but not bright enough to light the camp. Ai Xin roamed in the dark. She stopped on her tracks when she heard someone else walking.

"Zhang He?" she called. "Is that you?"

"Ai Xin, is _that _you?" answered the man.

Ai Xin's heart lightened, "Zhang He! You're safe! When did you come back?"

Zhang He wore nightclothes and there's a bandage on on his cheek. He sat on a log. He struck a match and threw it into a pile of wood that served as a fireplace. A little flame danced among the sticks.

"I arrived few minutes back," he answered, taking a seat. "Sit."

Ai Xin sat down across Zhang He. "So... how did you escape?"

* * *

_Spear and claws clashed. The two warriors are of equal match._

_Zhang He smirked and bent his knees. Zhao Yun's eyes widened when his body weight shifted forward. Zhang He tumbled backwards and drew his feet to his chest, then kicking Zhao Yun on the stomach. The Little Dragon flew forward and crashed face first on the ground, but he ain't giving up so easily. Both of them are back on their feet. In a blink of an eye, the two are at it again._

_Zhao Yun thrust his spear forward. Zhang He moved to the left. The Shu general smirked and pulled his pole to a circular motion sidewards. The Buttefly General was caught off guard. The steel pole impacted on his armor._

_"Gah," he gasped at the sudden loss of air. He staggered back but drew his claws up in case for any further attacks. He regained a little composure when Zhao Yun leapt for a jump attack._

_"See if you can stop this!" he shouted. There's a bluish light that emnated from the tip of spear.

* * *

_

"I thought that was the end of me," laughed Zhang He.

Ai Xin said, "So that's the famous Tiger General, Zhao Yun." She urged Zhang He to continue his tale.

"Okay okay, don't get all hasty!"

* * *

_Zhang He dashed away as Zhao Yun stabbed the ground. A big chip of rock slit Zhang He's cheek; blood started to trickle down._

_Zhang He's once calm demeanor changed into a deathly fury. He raised his pointed weapon at the other man and said,_

_"Nobody, and I do mean nobody, ever thought twice of harming my beautiful face. And do you know what happens?" Zhao Yun didn't answer but kept a determined gaze. "They never survived." Zhang He finished his sentence with another statement, "But with you, I'd put it barely alive." An eerie glow of dark purple and blue lightning surrounded him. A thin outline of butterfly wings flapped behind Zhang He._

_Zhao Yun didn't avert his gaze, "Now this is a challenge I won't back down." On his side, blue aura emnated from him inside and out with the shape of a dragon._

_Two warring souls go head to head._

_Dragon versus Butterfly._

_They launched themselves against each other and trapped in a deadlock. A big boom and flash lighted the quiet night and then swallowed back again.

* * *

_

"I took one look around before I left," he finished his story. "But I doubt that that was the end of General Zhao Yun. He's a really strong warrior."  
Ai Xin gaped at Zhang He. Even though she had dueled with him before, but she believes that that's only a small part of what he can do.

"So, what brings you out here?" Zhang He asked.

Ai Xin closed her mouth and looked away. Should she tell him? Maybe she should, maybe he could help her. "I had a nightmare."

Zhang He laughed. Ai Xin flushed. Her nightmare isn't supposed to be laughed at! It's haunting her every night! Zhang He ceased his laughing upon sensing Ai Xin's negativeness.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "What's in your nightmare then?"

Ai Xin told him, "I kept on dreaming that I'm between fire and water. I don't know where and when. There are soldiers about, running, fighting; like there's a battle. Someone from the outside tries to reach to me. Then, when the flames grew bigger, the ground that I'm standing on shatters and I fell. It was endless that I woke up." She rubbed her hands together to keep them warm. The nightmare still scared her.

"Maybe, it's a premonition," said Zhang He. "Lady Zhen Ji sometimes dreams of danger concerning her husband. Cao Pi is lucky bastard to listen to her, because all of those dangers happened!"

"Then maybe mine is also like that," said Ai Xin.

The wind blew. It rustled the leaves and made trees sway. Ai Xin yawned.

"You better get some sleep," advised Zhang He.

Ai Xin rose, before she left. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"A seasoned general like me sometimes never sleeps, but I will if I were to maintain this face," said Zhang He and winked.

Ai Xin laughed at his joke. "Well, good night."

"Good night to you too."

Ai Xin returned to her tent and laid down on the cot. She pulled the blanket from the ground and over her. She closed her eyes and was off to sleep.

This time, it's dreamless.

* * *

Blitz: -runs around and around and around- Weeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ai Xin: " -pulls out a card-

Card: Please read and review


	14. Chapter 11: Little Dragon's Silent Fury

Here's the next chapter! It's on Zhao Yun... Not that I hate him or something. It's just the way I will write this story.

Blitz: I'm on a writing spree!!! Weeeeeheeeeeheeeeeeheeeeee!!! -runs around and do stunts-

Ai Xin: -sighs and pulls out a card-

Card: I don't own Dynasty Warriors and Happy Reading!

* * *

At the outskirts of the dense forest lies the camp of Shu. It was being manned by the Shu warlord Liu Bei's sworn brothers: Guan Yu and Zhang Fei.

Zhao Yun returned to camp, battered and bruised, but still walking. He didn't and won't forget the battle that finished earlier this night. Upon his arrival, the camp is quiet. He walked quietly without a sound. Passing the tents and stepping over some objects lying on the ground. Reaching his tent, he dropped his spear and slumped on the mattress.

Zhao Yun sighed. He looked up at the ceiling of his tent. Their initial plan of scouting the area was instantly foiled by the enemy. And among those is a girl scout who almost single-handedly finished his mini-unit.

_Or maybe she's more than just a scout._

He pushed his thoughts away as he sat up. His head felt heavy now.

_Maybe a little wash would do it._

So he washed up and dressed his wounds. After getting some clothes on, he sat back on the mattress. His left hand brushed against the long gash made by the Butterfly General, Zhang He. A surge of anger waved inside him. He remembered the battle that made him famous, the Battle of Chang Shan.

* * *

_On the verge of escaping with Liu Bei's child, Zhao Yun was about to break free from the tides of Wei soldiers when a Wei general blocked his path. The famous General Zhang He Junyi stood tall before him._

_"We meet again General Zhao Yun," he spoke eloquently with a touch of feminity._

_Zhao Yun switched to a poise that would suit him in this battle as well as protect his ward. "I have no time for chit chat General Zhang He. Now move aside and let me pass."_

_Zhang He scoffed, "Though I would like to comply, but unfortunately, my commanding general does not wish it be." He raised a clawed hand straight to Zhao Yun. "Shall we begin?"_

_They sparred in a short period of time, but the way they fought made it long. It came to the point where Zhao Yun was thrown backwards. He struggled to get back to his feet without waking the baby from its slumber. _

_Zhang He came up to the fallen warrior and raised his claw for the last strike. As the weapon swished down, an eerie crying stopped Junyi in his tracks. He used a pointed claw over a lump covered by a blue cloth and slowly pulled it open. A child is crying._

_Zhao Zilong thought it was the end. Zhang Junyi would kill the child. But it was different. As the baby continued to cry, the Butterfly General just stared at it. He moved his claw near Zhao Yun's clothing and skillfully tore a small bloody cloth. With one last look at the child, Zhang He walked away.

* * *

_

Zilong spread a little ointment on the gash. It was a side attack and if he hadn't evaded it; his arm would have pretty blood-red strips of skin. He owes Zhang He a life debt; he spared his life, and that must be repaid with life too.

After returning the small first aid kit under the table, Zhao Yun was about to extinguish the fire in the oil lamp when someone from the outside called,

"General Zhao Yun, are you here?"

Zhao Yun eased the creases of his clothes. He realized at once that it was the Shu Prime Minister, Zhuge Liang.

"Enter Prime Minister," he said.

The man in white opened the flap of the tent and entered.

Zhao Yun bowed, "To what do I owe this night visit?"

"How did you fare in your scouting?" asked Zhuge Liang.

Zhao Yun kept his emotions at bay as he straightened and answered, "It failed sir."

The Sleeping Dragon is not surprised at all, "How did it not succeed?"

"My unit has been intercepted by two scouts from the enemy posing themselves as villagers, a man and a woman. Out of their fear, the woman retaliated and I ordered a pursuit. It is under your orders that we must remain hidden from the enemy so I must eliminate them."

Zhuge Liang spoke, "And you failed to eliminate the scouts?" His tone is rather accusing.

"They split up!" protested Zhao Yun. "One led us astray while the other returned to his camp. The scout that led us astray is the woman. She engaged with the soldiers and came out single-handedly killing them all! I was about to engage a duel when... when..." He broke off. He balled his fists and tried to surpress the anger that exploded.

Zhuge Liang knew what Zilong's trying to say. General Junyi has come to the rescue. Kongming knows of the two generals' rivalry. He placed a hand on Zhao Yun's shoulder,

"General Zhao Yun, get some rest for tonight."

Zhao Yun loosened a little to answer, "Yes sir, thank you."

Zhuge Liang nodded and left the tent.

Zhuge Liang walked a small distance from Zhao Yun's tent and turned to his back. The glowing light faded. Zhao Yun went to sleep.

Zhuge Liang resumed his walk back to his tent.

There's going to be a little change of plans.

* * *

Blitz: Crap it's short.

Ai Xin: At least you wrote something.

Blitz: Since when did I put you here?

Ai Xin: Since you typed this stupid backstage scene?

Blitz: Oh, ok. lolz -goes on a jumping spree-

Ai Xin: -pulls out another card-

Card: PLEASE Read and Review


	15. Chapter 12: Falling in Enemy Hands

Wahaha... Still in the writing spree... And girls, you might have experienced what I wrote here... Hahaa... I'd like to thank the reviewers for their suggestions and comments on my story. It's making me happier.

Blitz: Wooohooo!!!

I don't own DW...

* * *

Morning came.

Gongs sounded off.

Ai Xin rolled to her side, blocking out the noise. But someone from the outside just made her wake up.

"Get up now!" She recognized that as the watchguard's booming voice. She rose from the cot and fixed the bed. Going over to the basin, she washed her face. She noticed slightly dark bags under her eyes. After the talk with Zhang He last night made her dreamless for only a moment and that nightmare struck again. Now it seems like she's not in the mood for anything at all because of it.

After changing to her battle gear and tucking her father's dagger in her boot, she decided not to pull her hair up yet. Ai Xin looked around the tent and found the long brown paper-wrapped gift. She knew it was a blade, but should she open it?

"No," she spoke softly. "It's not yet the right time." But for just in case, she looked around for some thin rope. Tying the two ends of the long gift, she slung it over her shoulder and left the tent.

"Lady Ai Xin!" Someone called. Ai Xin turned, it was one of those messengers.

"Yes?"

The messenger stopped and reported, "General Zhang Liao wishes your presence in the council tent." Ai Xin nodded. "Follow me please."

The messenger walked at a fast pace. Ai Xin had to keep up. Then the messenger jumped and slid with two feet like some car. Ai Xin was in good pace when she bumped on the messenger. There is impact but it's her who was thrown backwards.

She shook her head and blinked a few times. That messenger looked thin but damn he's sturdy. She got back to her feet. The messenger gave her a nod and left.

* * *

Ai Xin took a deep breath, exhaled then entered. When she entered, she blinked.

_Am I in the right tent?_

The council table has no maps or whatever, but a breakfast table. There are other ranked officers present. _But there are neither any of the privates here, why am I included? _Ai Xin felt rather guilty of being here, or is it some sort of special treatment?

"Ai Xin! Don't just stand there like some wall flower!" came the cheery voice. Ai Xin looked to the side and saw Zhang He. She walked to his side. Zhang He offered her a plate of meatbuns.

"Want one?"

Ai Xin hesitated.

Zhang He pouted, "Come now, I don't want you to be outside with the other soldiers."

"Is it because I'm a girl and you're giving me special treatment?" said Ai Xin, a little offended.

Zhang He tried to back up what he said, "T-That's not what I meant..."

"I was entered in the army to become a soldier," she spoke in a loud voice. Her head is rather throbbing now. "Not to be some pampered officer."

It took her a slow moment to realize what she just said. Her temples started to beat out under the skin.

She ran out of the tent.

Zhang He's mouth was left open and the plate on his hand was left on the table. Zhang Liao was just sitting beside Zhang He and said, "What did you do?"

Zhang He shook his head, "I don't know at all." He was silent. "But I think it's one of those migraines. It usually happens to girls before their something." He didn't say anything else. He has to be quiet about it, apart from experiencing Zhen Ji shouting at him.

Zhang Liao stood up, he took a cloth from the table and wrapped two buns in it. "Well, I'll try talking to her."

"Be careful, these migraines can get very nasty!" said Zhang He as Zhang Liao left the tent.

* * *

Ai Xin just kept on running with her head throbbing hard. She ran outside the camp and into the forest. After a distance, she sat on a rock at a clearing. She pulled out a ribbon and pulled her hair up to a ponytail.

_Darn... I hate it when this happens. Now how will I apologize to Zhang He? _

She looked on the grass and just stared at them, then she found some flowers nearby.

_Maybe flowers would do it. _

She stood up from her seat and walked over to the bushes of flowers. She picked up a red rose and tucked it on her girdle.

_I hope that's enough._

Then her stomach grumbled slightly. She could have just grabbed a bun before storming off. She was about to head back to camp when the sudden flying of birds caught her attention. She quickly spun around and rest her hand on the wrapped handle of the blade.

Someone's been watching her. There was a rustle in the bushes she turned to it. She walked quietly toward the bush when someone grabbed her. She struggled hard and kicked her legs.

"Hey!"

A black shadow went straight to her face. She saw stars and then blackness.

* * *

"Did you see Private Ai Xin?" Zhang Liao inquired his troops.

"We saw her run out to the forest sir," answered a soldier. "We tried to stop her, but an unwanting aura repels us."

Wenyuan thanked the soldiers and head to the forest.

The sun penetrated through the leaves and branches. Zhang Liao called out Ai Xin's name. He wandered a moment and reached the clearing. There, he spotted something.

A ribbon. He registered it as Ai Xin's.

But why was it doing here?

Then it came to his mind.

The enemy has captured her.

* * *

_Snow falls on icy water. A man sat at the edge, staring at my direction. What is he staring at? I looked down, but saw no reflection._

Eyes fluttered open. The pain on her head eased a bit. She observed her surroundings and realized...

_This is not the Wei camp...

* * *

_

Blitz: I don't know how to make cliffhangers... I thought this is one... Ai Xin? Where aaaaarrrreeeee youuuuu!

Zhang He: -whacks Blitz's head- You jerkhead! You had her captured! Sima Yi's going to kill you!

Blitz: -sticks tongue out and goes on a 'weee' spree again-

Wahaha

Please READ and REVIEW


	16. Chapter 13: Near Escape

This is my longest chapter ever!!! Wooohooo!!! Took me two days to think of it.

Happy Reading! and same old Disclaimer

* * *

"Damn it," she cursed herself. Not only did she just get mad at her friend, she was captured by the enemy! Can things at least go on the brighter side?

She sighed and stared at the ground, feeling numb.

_'Don't just sit on your ass there! Think of a way to get outta here!" _It's that conscience of hers again.

_'What good can it even do? I'm attacked by mood swing and then here?! I'm hopeless.'_

_'Oh don't say you're hopeless on me young lady!' _snapped the conscience. _'You're in this now and you ain't backing out. Your lucky that Lady Fate brought you out from the dark by the butterfly. You got people whom you can turn to not like before you only rely on your parents. And remember that you got a mission to do here!'_

It flicked a lightbulb in her head. _'A mission... Oh right! Thank you so much conscience!'_

The conscience snorted and turned away, _'Lucky you to have me around so better thank Lady Luck for that!'_

Ai Xin finally had her senses returned to realize that her hands are bound behind her on a pole. At least her legs are free. She crossed them so she could sit straight. While staring at the ground, she began to think of a plan.

* * *

"I'm very much sure that the girl scout is the one we have in custody," spoke a man in a calm tone.

Another man, walking beside him, asked, "But what made you interested in her?"

The calm man stopped in front of a tent that was watched by two guards and turned to his companion, "Zhao Yun, do not question what my motives are now."

Zhao Yun nodded, "Yes Prime Minister."

Zhuge Liang turned to the guards. The guards bowed and one opened the flap for entrance. The two men entered.

Zhao Yun had a reason now to close his mouth. Even though he is trusted whole-heartedly by Zhuge Liang, there are some things that he doesn't know about yet. His eyes widened to see that the prisoner is the one.

The prisoner is sitting and staring at the ground. Her dark near black hair curtained her face. Gray eyes are shadowed as they stared on the ground.She seems to have heard them because she lifted her head from the ground.

"Good day to you," greeted Zhuge Liang.

The girl didn't reply, but in her eyes, confusion is present.

Zhuge Liang stooped down and looked at her closely. "Are you feeling alright?"

Ai Xin didn't know what to reply yet. Her eyes just stared at the man in front of her. A thought streaked across her mind. Is this the man named Zhuge Liang? The man that her master Sima Yi hated?

"Wh-Where am I?" she asked a timid tone.

Zhuge Liang was delighted to hear her to speak. "You are here in the Shu camp. But before I answer your questions, I want you to answer mine."

"What is your name?"

Ai Xin remembered something of what Zhang Liao taught her.

_"If you want to make yourself known, there are two ways, the honorable and the infamous," said Zhang Liao._

_"What did you choose?" she asked curiously._

_"I'm known in both!"_

Ai Xin raised a brow and replied, "I am Ai Xin, private under General Zhang Liao." _'Teehee, looks like I'm taking infamous.' _she laughed inwardly.

Zhuge Liang saw the slight glint in her eye. "Well Ai Xin, looks like you got some moves under your sleeve," said Zhuge Liang. He rose. He walked around the room, thinking.

Zhao Yun is confused at the Prime Minister. He turned to look at Ai Xin. He found her staring rather... sinisterly at him. It made him shiver a bit.

"Zhao Yun," called Zhuge Liang.

"Yes Prime Minister?" answered Zhao Yun.

"Please leave me for the moment."

Zhao Yun didn't make a protest. He knew very well Zhuge Liang can take care of himself. He left the tent, but waited outside.

* * *

After Zhao Yun left, Zhuge Liang turned to face Ai Xin. Ai Xin didn't cower yet at the man's aura. She must play her cards right.

"You are still a private, yet you show courage and intelligence," Zhuge Liang started. "You managed to led Zhao Yun's unit astray and even gave time to give your comrade to call for reinforcements. And by fate, General Junyi was called out to help you. I say, you have quite the skill and talent to be part of the Shu army."

Ai Xin felt her blood run cold. Would this mean that she would...?

"I won't accept your offer beloved host," spoke Ai Xin. She felt herself cringed at the last two words. Zhang He's getting to be quite an influence in her speaking. "I stand by the kingdom that supported me and that's where my loyalty lie."

Zhuge Liang is amazed by the loyalty of the young officer.

He turned his back on her, "We shall see then later on the battlefield."

Zhuge Liang left the tent.

* * *

Ai Xin released all tension in her. Has she made the right decision? She knows that she could just jump ship to save her life, but she will not desert the family she has now.

_'Wait a minute... I thought I lost my family?'_

_'Don't friggin' stop your moment of beautiful thoughts!'_

And the man that made her strong through those insane tests, Sima Yi.

_'Why am I thinking about him now?'_

She quieted her thoughts down as the flap of the tent open. A female soldier entered the tent. She has shoulder-length hair and eyes that are full of wisdom. She carried with her a tray.

"Hope you're hungry Ai Xin," spoke the woman.

Ai Xin raised both eyebrows, surprised. How did this woman know her name?

As if reading her thoughts, the woman said, "My husband told me. You very much entertained him with your answers. I am by the way is Huang Yue Ying."

She knelt beside Ai Xin and lowered the tray of food and tea. "Though it is unadvisable for one to mingle with the enemy, but as a woman, I have my right to mingle with other women." She winked. Then she took a small meatbun from the tray and moved it up to Ai Xin's mouth.

Ai Xin eased back and said, "Lady Huang, it is very generous of you. But..."

"No, don't hesitate," said Yue Ying. "It is alright."

Ai Xin accepted then Huang Yue Ying's generous service. She promised herself something for the future.

After the spoon-feeding... or more like hand-feeding, Yue Ying smiled and bid Ai Xin goodbye.

* * *

Ai Xin felt her stomach ease. Now it's time to get back to her plan. But the show of kindness earlier made her rather blurry on her thoughts now.

_Maybe, maybe you just don't see them clearly on the outside. _

Ai Xin looked around her confinement. A small tent without anything at all, just a pole for tying prisoners. Ai Xin frowned.

_How simple._

She fidgeted through the ropes, trying to ease up and loosen them. She immediately stopped her attempt when she heard clanking of metal nearing. She resumed to her cross-legged position. A man entered the tent.

"I have some questions for you."

* * *

Zhang He screamed to fits upon hearing Zhang Liao's news.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!!!" he screamed. "What will those infidels do to my 'sister'!"

Zhang Liao's eyes widened, "Ai Xin's your sister?"

"Not by blood, by relationship," said Zhang He. His hands gripped tightly on the ribbon. "If those Shu neat-freaks dare harm a single hair on Ai Xin, I swear they'll have no beautiful corpses."

Wenyuan raised his hands. "Whoa, slow down Zhang He. Commanding General Cao Ren's giving a briefing now in the council tent. Remember, Sima Yi's not present to be our strategist because of his psychoemotional condition. So he just left us some papers. And I have a hunch that this battle might be pointless."

Zhang He stopped his ranting. "Pointless?"

"I mean," Zhang Liao elaborated. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"General Zhang Liao and General Zhang He, Commander Cao Ren requests your presence," announced a messenger from the outside.

"We'll talk about it later," said Zhang Liao. Zhang He nodded.

* * *

"General Zhao Yun," greeted Ai Xin with utmost respect yet with the tinge of fear. "I would be honored to entertain your questions."

Zhao Yun stared coldly at her. "How could one with potential such as you be placed in a low position?"

"If that's what you believe, then believe in it," answered Ai Xin. "I myself don't know why, but I guess trust and worthiness is needed to rise up the ranks."

Zhao Yun continued his question, his eyes unwavering, "There's something else you hide."

"And you're going to try to fish it out? Hah, try me," challenged Ai Xin. Her eyes flared.

Zhao Yun's cold gaze retained, "You're bluffing."

"Of course I'm bluffing," agreed Ai Xin. "Can't you notice it?"

Zhao Zilong's cold expression turned to a confused one. She's accepting that she bluffed?

"Haha, fooled you!" jeered Ai Xin with childish pride.

Zhao Yun's rather annoyed with that, "We shall see who will be fooled." With that, he left.

Ai Xin released once more the tension build-up. She made a fool of herself in front of the Tiger General and it's hilarious to pull that corny prank.

"Okay," she breathed. "Get a grip girl. Your next step is to try and free yourself."

She felt the earth shake beneath her. She realized it's the march of the soldiers.

The Shu army is heading to the battlefield.

* * *

The sun is high, but luckily there are clouds to reflect the sun's heat rays.

Among the position Wei troops, one is not happy about it.

"The sun is making my hair look all dry," whined Zhang He, trying to shade his hair.

Zhang Liao had to laugh, "You still lighten up everything."

"Looks like the visitors have arrived," announced Xu Huang, pointing at the cloud of dust rising.

* * *

Ai Xin closed her eyes and let her ears listen intently if they have left. Sensing that everything is clear. She slid up back to her feet. She raised her left foot backward, trying to reach her bound hands. She bent her body to an angle, it strained her joints and bones. She closed her eyes and used her hands to try and fish the dagger out of its hiding place.

A clatter broke all concentration. Ai Xin opened her eyes and sighed in relief. The dagger slipped out of the boot and fell on the ground. She slid back down on the ground and searched blindly for the dagger. Her hand grasped on a handle.

_Yes!_

Changing the position of the dagger, she began cutting the ropes. After a few minutes, she's finally free.

Ai Xin rubbed her her wrists and then picked up the dagger on the ground, she kissed it and whispered,

"Thanks Papa."

Pocketing the knife back to her left boot, she didn't exit through the flaps. She walked to the back of the tent and lied down on her stomach. She lifted the canvas a little to see if the coast is clear. Seeing that this tent's rear is facing the woods, she rolled out under it.

Ai Xin quickly hid into the bushes upon hearing the clanking of metal. Someone checked her tent and finding out that she was missing, the person quickly reported it. Ai Xin thought first to quickly go back to the Wei camp, but she remembered that her sword is still around here somewhere.

She frowned and sat on the grass, thinking.

_Now where could they have stashed my sword?_

After a brief silence, a candle flicked in her head. Rising to a crouching position, Ai Xin moved subtley among the greenery.

* * *

Zhang He hacked and slashed his way among the soldiers.

_Zhang Liao might be right. This is getting a bit pointless._

Then he realized something. What if it's just a diversion?

* * *

"The prisoner has escaped!" reported an anxious soldier.

Zhuge Liang rose from his seat and nodded. The soldier exited the tent. The Sleeping Dragon's eyes narrowed, his ire rose. That girl is becoming a real threat. After reading a newly given report, he ordered a soldier outside to call for the generals.

Three generals entered the tent, as what Ai Xin saw. She presumed that to be the Shu Strategist's tent. Walking cautiously, she emerged from the bushes and into the shadows of the tent. She heard people talking inside. So she pressed her ear on the leather canvas and listened hard.

"We shall let Wei win this time. Our contact has accomplished his mission. We shall call a full retreat when the sun sets, in this given duration of time, units will retreat randomly," said Zhuge Liang. "We will move camp to another spot."

Zhao Yun spoke up, "Where are we headed Prime Minister?"

Zhuge Liang pointed to a marked spot on the map that was laid out. The three generals leaned close and read the words: Tian Shui.

"Tian Shui... estimate... two day march..." grunted the masked general, Wei Yan.

* * *

Outside, Ai Xin could hear her heart pounding.

_Tian Shui? Sounds familiar... But what could he possibly want with it? Or maybe it's a person?_

Ai Xin drew out her dagger and quietly made a small slit at the near corner of the tent. She peered inside but was blocked by something. Cursing, she moved to a different spot and made a slit. Throught the slit, she saw what she was looking for.

The wrapped blade was at the previous spot.

_So that's why I can't see anything._

She returned to her previous position and felt for the blade. She's now thinking of a plan on how to slip this out. Her eyes scanned around and saw a rock. She picked it up and saw a servant carrying a tray of tea and a stable boy leading some horses passing each other. She smirked.

* * *

Zhuge Liang finished his briefing. "I chose you three to accompany me in this expedition to Tian Shui. Do you accept it?"

The three generals nodded and bowed. "I accept," they chorused.

Suddenly, everyone jumped. Breaking of glass and neighs of horses are heard from the outside.

"You watch were you're going!"

"No you!"

The four people in the room left the tent. Ai Xin rolled under the flap of the tent. She kicked her wrapped blade to fall down on her and rolled out again.

Outside, Wei Yan tried to calm the horses. Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang are talking to the stable boy and the servant. Zhao Yun noticed a shimmer of blue cloth behind the Prime Minister's tent.

_It can't be?!_

He broke into a run.

Yue Ying saw this and shouted, "Zhao Yun, where are you going?!"

Zhao Yun replied, "I'll be right back." He jumped into the bushes with his spear at hand. (A/N: Just think that he carries his spear around for the time being.)

_You are not running away!

* * *

_

Ai Xin ran and dodged the obstacles, her blade safely strapped on her back and information in her head. Then a wave of energy threw her forward to the ground. She scrambled back to her feet and spun around.

She gasped.

It's Zhao Yun.

He stared at her coldly and said, "You are not escaping this time."

She smirked and replied, "Who said I would?"

* * *

Is that a cliffhanger? I don't know at all. The way I read, I think that's one.

Blitz: Get ready to kick some ass!!! -kicks in the air-

Please Read and Review

Oh yah, to **xq-of-wu**:

I'd be happy to join the role-play! I love acting!


	17. Chapter 14: Xuejian, Blade of Ice

I made two successful cliffies! Now that's something! Woohoo!

Blitz: Kick-ass Ai Xin! Go kick some ass!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors

Happy Reading!

Ai Xin took off the long wrapped object on strapped on her back. She stabbed it on the ground. There was the sound of metal. She took the string and pulled it. The wrap fell off and a blade shone brightly. Intricate designs of lotus flowers are decorated at the base of the sword. And on the leather handle of the sword are carved to words: Xuejian.

A small roll of paper flitted to the ground. Ai Xin picked it up and read it. A smile formed on her face. Crumpling the paper and throwing it aside, Ai Xin pulled out the sword.

"Xuejian, Blade of Ice," she said, while positioning herself. "Don't know why it's called that way, but it's kinda cool."

Zhao Yun thought he was seeing somebody else or maybe the light is just playing tricks on him. Nonetheless, he heard of this sword and a legend about it.

They say that it was forged inside the Himalayas Mountains. A blade drawn from the ice and melted with steel. It is said that only those of the female species are acceptable to wield it, but that was just legend.

"Legend or not, the blade and its wielder shall fall," Zhao Yun announced.

Ai Xin blanked out a little. There's a legend to this sword? She blinked. The moment her eyes opened, a shiny spearhead is head for her.

A clash of metal rung in the air. Ai Xin had timely and luckily blocked Zhao Yun's attack before it took her head off.

Zhang He's going to kill me if he finds out I'm forgetting what he taught me.

She could feel weight and pressure building up on her. No wonder he can't be easily defeated. This man's a dragon!

'That's why he's called the 'Little Dragon' you idiot!' snapped the conscience.

'Can't you see I'm a little busy?' screamed her mind.

'Oops.'

She felt her knees bend. Then it gave her an idea. She bent lower and then fell back like a cradle. Zhao Yun's eyes widened. He felt a pair of feet hit his stomach and the next thing he knew; he's flying straight to the ground.

Ai Xin rolled to the side and back to her feet. "How d'you like that for a start?"

Zhao Yun coughed out dirt and stood up. Irritation and fury is present, but he stayed calm. "It seems like I'm fighting an old rival but this time, I make the ending." He launched.

Ai Xin launched herself to a sprint. Zhao Yun may be sliding, but she has the control. Zilong made an outside sweep, the sword dancer feinted to follow its direction. With the open opportunity, Ai Xin bashed forward with her sword on its blunt side.

No blood must be shed.

The armor of Zhao Yun barely made a successful defense on the blunt edge. As the spearman was thrown backwards, he arched forward and drove his spear to the ground as brakes.

"For a little kid like you, you're pretty strong," he commented lightly, getting back to his feet.

Ai Xin smirked, "For a well-known warrior like you, you should not underestimate the power of the underdog." With that, she made the first strike.

It was a fast-paced attack when Ai Xin instantly disappeared from her previous position. View it like some crazed swordsman and a surprised spearman hacking away and fighting back.

"Okay kid," said Zhao Yun in one deadlock. "Playtime's over." He pushed his spear forward against the blade.

Ai Xin's face turned childish. "It is?" Zhao Yun was caught off-guard with the sudden change of personality. She leapt backwards away from the Little Dragon and landing on one foot, she looks like a ballerina with a sword.

"Haha, fooled you again!" she said with a really spoiled grin. "Now I make this ending!"

(A/N: Her complete musuo! Weeeheee!)

With her sword on her right hand, she twirled in a circular motion. Waves of ice spiraled from the sword. The spiral waves of ice went lower as Ai Xin bent her one knee. On her current position, she used it as a spring and leapt up into the air. The blade Xuejian shone like the sun as it was plunged first into the ground. Shards of ice protuded from the ground and headed to Zhao Yun.

It was his first time to see its potential. Zhao Zilong succesfully blocked out the incoming waves of ice, but the sudden rising of ice shards had him paralyzed. With a blink of an eye, he found himself on different angles of immobility.

"Sorry for the short entertainment General Zhao Yun," spoke Ai Xin. "But I must leave. Till next time then!" She smiled and winked then disappeared into the trees.

Zhao Yun growled loudly in defeat and anger. Twice he was defeated, twice he must make a comeback.

Ai Xin reached the end of the forest and found herself on a familiar place. She has returned to camp.

But where are they?

"Lady Ai Xin!" came a joyous shout.

Ai Xin spun around. "Yu Hao." Then a question instantly came up to her mind, "Where is General Zhang Liao?"

"I finished my report to Commanding General Cao Ren. The Shu army is retreating. General Zhang Liao accompanied by General Zhang He will return shortly. General Xu Huang will see if the Shu army is indeed retreating," answered Yu Hao. Then his eyes became concerned, "What happened to you? General Zhang He is in fits when General Zhang Liao said that you were missing."

Ai Xin remembered her outburst on Zhang He. A pang of guilt struck her. She clutched the handle of her sword and dropped down to her knees.

Yu Hao knelt beside her, "Lady Ai Xin, is something wrong?"

He could hear her broken reply, "P-Please... Leave me alone."

Not wishing to urge her any further, Yu Hao stood up and left, downcast.

Ai Xin could feel her eyes sting with tears. How will she apologize to Zhang He? She felt something brush on her girdle. Looking down to her girdle, she saw a red petal. Sitting on her heels, she pulled out the rose hiding in her girdle.

I hope this is enough.

Rising up, she pulled out her sword with the other hand and walked away.

Zhang Liao and Zhang He along with the rest of their units returned to camp near sunset.

"I'll take a little rest Zhang Liao, see you later," said Zhang He.

Zhang Liao nodded and head the other way. His mind is worried about the missing private.

Junyi walked with his head held high. It was the only way for his anger to remain at bay for the moment. Before entering his tent, he noticed something at the foot of the entrance. A red rose with a note. Zhang He picked up the two items and entered the tent.

After removing his claws and setting them aside, Zhang He opened the note:

I'm sorry for my actions. I don't know what came over me. I'll be waiting when the moon is full.

Zhang He sighed in relief.

Dinner passed by. The Wei soldiers are cheering in victory and well, stayed up all night. Zhang He walked away from the celebrating crowd. He looked up to the sky and saw the moon shining in full.

Where are you?

He looked more closely and saw a silhouette sitting on the grass. A thin line is shining beside it.

Zhang Junyi had a good feeling about the silhouette. Strands of hair flowed like a river along with the wind. He was correct.

Sitting on the grass beside the silhouette. He spoke, "I'm glad you're safe."

The silhouette turned to face him. Eyes are red with tears. Junyi felt the silhouette lean on his chest. He could hear sobbing.

"I'm sorry."

Junyi smiled gently.

"It's alright..."

Blitz: Happy endings! For now.

Ai Xin: That's the end of the story?

Blitz: Of course not. That's only Act 1!

Ai Xin: Act 1?

Blitz: Act 2 will start in a short moment.

Ai Xin?

Please Read and Review.


	18. Epilogue

Light footsteps echoed the halls.

It's been a day after their return. She rested enough to move lively again. Now, she must do what she has to do: report the success of her mission.

Before the two oak doors that once scarred her life, it became a door of opportunity to her. Knocking on the door, she announced her presence.

"Master Sima Yi, I brought news."

"Enter," came the voice from the other side.

Ai Xin opened a door and entered the room. There he stood looking out on the window. It made her wonder why he was stargazing. He usually never does it, with all the workload on him. But this time, it's rather awkward.

"Is your mission a success?" he inquired.

She bowed her head respectfully and answered, "Yes."

All of what she heard from the conversation in the enemy camp. Sima Yi nodded as if he knew about them. After her report, she straightened up.

"There is a rumor that in Tian Shui, it harbors a prodigy," said Sima Yi. "Now that we know what our friend will do with Tian Shui. I had planned a head start for us."

Ai Xin spoke, "I'm ready for orders."

Sima Yi gave her a scroll and a small seal.

"Tomorrow, you ride for Tian Shui."

* * *

That's the final chapter guys! I'll be working on the sequel: "Fall of the Snow"

Here's the summary:

* * *

There must be a way to stop the enemy's march. He has sent a letter to the capital but awaited no reply. All he has left now is his gift of strategy.


End file.
